A Dying Heart
by killthepain62
Summary: What would have happened in Kagome had a twin and Kikiyo's soul had been split in two. Sorra is Kagome's twin sister who has red eyes and a is plagued by terrible illness. Now she joins up with Inuyasha and well stuff happens; I mean this story would be pretty boring if nothing happened. I don't own Inuyasha just OC - Sorra!
1. Crossing Over

Sota: "Kagome! Sorra!"

You and your twin raised your head to see your brothers rapid approach. It was your 15th birthday and a Thursday. Kagome was excited and you were paranoid. This was one of those days where fans would jump you. Today you had wanted to miss school, but with the tests and exams, it was unacceptable.

You: "What's up, Sota?"

Sota: "The cat is in the well! Help me get him out!"

Kagome: "The cat can get himself out. We're going to be late to school. Come on, Sorra."

She continued walking the bike towards the entrance of the shrine, but she didn't stop till she realized you weren't beside her. When she turned around to see that you had barely budged, she was disappointed.

Kagome: "Come on! We'll be late!"

You: "No, you come on. That cat is to damn lazy and fat to get himself out of the well and you know it. Let's go, Sota."

You started for the well, your brother's aura at your side. And sure enough Kagome's was fast approaching. When you opened the doors to the well the darkness seemed to have fled away from the single path of light.

Kagome: "I-I-its s-s-sooo c-c-cold."

Sota: "I-I b-bet your j-just afraid."

Kagome: "Oh yeah?!"

You: "Quiet. Both of you."

They were silent fast enough. For you to catch the faint sound of movement in the shadows. For a moment you thought you could see coils of darkness surrounding the well, but you placed the idea as impossible especially when one of the coils was the cat's tail. You chuckled at yourself and started down the ladder to retrieve the cat.

Kagome: "I thought you said the cat was **in the well**."

Sota: "Well excuse me for not being specific."

As you picked up the cat you heard Kagome's footsteps climbing down the ladder. As Kagome began a rant about a waste of time, the cat started hissing in your arms. After scratching your arm he leapt up next to Sota, hissing at you, Kagome, and the well.

Kagome: "What is wrong with that stupid cat?"

That was when you felt the cold and evil presence in the darkness reach out for you. Once facing the well, the silvery essence showed itself. You couldn't move. When you looked down there they were. The coils of darkness holding your legs still. The essence the wrapped your arms and torso and pulled you into the well. And you weren't the only one. It had a hold of Kagome, too.

Before anything could be said the well was gone and you were falling still, but you were surrounded by what looked like space. Kagome was only a few feet away. She looked terrified and quite honestly so were you, but you had to protect her you had promised dad. So you grabbed her shirt and pulled her to your side. That was when you noticed the bones. The were legs. Thousands of them. It was forming a body. The upper body of the creature was that of a woman's. It wouldn't have concerned you to much if it's flesh had begun to regenerate.

It took notice of you as well, and the head came down on you like a vulture. It's six arms wrapped themselves around you and Kagome. It brought it's face down next to hers.

Thing: "The jewel. I can feel it. Already my body has begun to regenerate. Give me the jewel."

You pulled Kagome away and kicked the creature in the gut. It repelled it, but it also propelled you backwards. You cried out when the enter back of your body hit the bottom of where ever you where.

You: *groans* "Ow! That hurt."

When you looked up it was a well again. Only light was pouring through it rather then the dark hut it once occupied. Kagome started shivering in your grasp. You felt her tears land on your arm.

Kagome: "Where are we?"

You: "I don't know, but nothing bad will happen. I promise."

Kagome: "Okay."

You stood up, pulling Kagome with you. The walls of the well were covered top to bottom in vines. There were few that were sturdy for climbing, but with a little will power…

You: "Come on, Kagome. Let's put our P.E skills to work."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and began to follow you up the strongest looking vine. After a few moments of struggle you had both made it safely out of the well. But it was a futile effort. The shine no longer existed, but was replaced by a forest. In a book you had once read it was once known as Inuyasha Forest.

Kagome: "Where are we?"

You: "Not sure."

The forest had been cut down ages ago. Why was it here now?

You: "Let's look around. We might find someone who can help us."

She gave a silent nod then followed you deeper into the forest. For awhile nothing was heard. When you had judged the distance to the big tree in the courtyard, you had found it. With a boy pinned to the tree. Well it was actually the vines and roots that held him up, but the arrow seemed to stick out purposely. Like a warning.

You remained in the shadows. Something about this boy put you on your toes. Yet Kagome had taken no notice of the feeling, and climbed up next to him. Unable to see what she was up to, you adjusted the angle to see that she was softly stroking the dog-like ears, protruding from his hair. A giggle escaped your throat. It was so like your sister to want nothing more than to pet something. Even if it was only the ears of a dog-boy. At the sound of your laugh Kagome released the ears and looked, crossly, at you.

Kagome: "And what, pray tell, is so funny?"

?: "Don't move, demon."

Before you had the chance to answer your sister, men from the forest came from their hiding spots and surrounded her. She stood there confused and mortified. Then the woman appeared. She was old, wrinkled, and had one eye hidden beneath a patch. With her appearance you felt more at ease. That is…until then began jabbing their spears in Kagome's direction.

The fear for your sister consumed you. From your hiding spot, you leaped out in front of her. The quick movement from you had stunned everyone else's movement.

You: "Any of you so much as lay a hand on my sister and I will personally send you to your graves."

Man: "Look at her red eyes! She is a demon! A DEMON!"

You: "I am not a demon."

Woman: "Oh. Then why are ye eyes red, like that of a demon?"

As she spoke you could see why you liked her. Unlike the men in the clearing she spoke without final judgement. She wanted to her what you had to say.

You: "I was born with them. I don't care if you have a problem with my, but touch my sister and you will be sorry."

Woman: "Why are you so familiar?"

You: *surprised* "You know something? I feel the same way about you."

Woman: "Really?"

There was a long silence before it was broken by one of the men.

Man: "Look. It is the priestess Kikiyo returned to us from the dead."

When you looked at the direction of his gaze you saw none other than your sister. The woman's eyes widened. You turned to look directly into them. You could see everything from the boy beside you stealing the sacred jewel to the point of death to Kikiyo within one gaze.

Woman: "Come. Come back with us to village. We mean you no harm. My name is Lady Kaede."

With an exchanged look from your sister you nodded to the villagers and began walking with them. It was most certainly not quiet. Cheering themselves on like heroes for finding Kikiyo. Yet while walking the face of the boy passed through your head again and again. Until no matter how hard you tried his face was in your mind. The village was small, but bright and friendly. Kaede pulled you and Kagome to her hut before the women of the village could see you and talk to you non-stop.

Kaede: "Make yourself at home."

You looked around for the hut of a priestess it was rather plain and ordinary. In your old history books they said that they were treated like wonders, treasures. Less to say you were surprised.

Kaede: "Who are you?"

Kagome: "I'm Kagome and this is my twin sister Sorra."

You gave a light wave and averted your attention to the two longbows at the end of the room.

Kaede: "Twins you say? That explains things…"

You: "Like what?"

Kaede: "Well Kagome's body looks like it was supposed to be the full incarnation of my sister. But because two of you were born her soul and body were split, one in the other."

You: "That makes sense."

Kagome: "NO! NO! NO! WE TRAVELED BACK TO FEUDAL JAPAN WHERE THERE IS MAGIC, WEIRDOS, AND WITCHES- THROUGH A WELL! NOTHING MAKES SENSE!"

You glared at your sister. Her hysterics were driving you crazy. You held every ounce of distain and disapproval in your eyes as possible. She saw your gaze and looked away ashamed. After a few moments your gaze turned to the longbows once more. You loved archery. You had your own longbow at home and as you looked at the design it was the exact same one as the one at home. Without meaning to you just grabbed it. No one said anything as you pulled the string, testing the tension. Kaede watched you with interest Kagome was crying and holding herself as if your gaze had physically abused her. A quiver of arrows stood next to the second longbow. You picked it up and slung it over your shoulder. The feeling was normal, neutral.

Kaede: *whispers* "Kikiyo…"

You turned the priestess now had tears of her own. Your sister now turned away a pained look on her face. Before another word could be spoken there was a crash from outside. You leapt out the door, Kaede and Kagome at your heals. You were hit by cold air and the darkness. That was, until you faced the fire of course. From the fire, bright atop a hut, you could see the face of the creature from the well.

Kagome: "It followed us…"

Kaede: "That is Mistress Centipede. My sister defeated her ages ago why is she here?"

You: "She's after the jewel. Kagome, run."

Kagome: "No. I won't leave-"

You: "Now is not the time to fight. Run, damn it."

She refused to move. When the movement from the corner of your eye moved forward you grabbed Kagome and took off leaving the village. But not the demon. It perused you to Inuyasha Forest, where lights wavered above the trees.


	2. The Awakening

Sorra's Pov

You ran. Your legs were numb and your lungs were on fire. You weren't getting out of this without injury. Looking at your sister beside you, tiring and slowing, gave you more determination. You grabbed her hand.

You: "Come on, Kagome. I'm not going to let us die on Mom and Sota."

She looked up and like she was given more energy she pushed herself forward. You smiled at her own motivation. But your lips formed a straight line as from behind you, you could see the dark shadow of the demon. Mistress Centipede. The creature had followed you through the well which took you from your world to that of feudal Japan. You looked back ahead to the approaching trees.

Kagome gave a squeak as she fell to the ground after tripping on a root. The demon was closing in. You pivoted and gathered Kagome in your arms. Then continued leaping over roots that covered the forest floor. As you approached a clearing something like a marble ball hit you at the center of your back. You grunted and flew forward, Kagome screaming in your arms. You landed face first in to the dirt, but were still propelled forward. You rolled onto your back to give Kagome air. Your back slid across the ground in your leather jacket. The dust covered your attackers position. Your head unexpectedly hit a tree. With another groan of pain you sat up and released Kagome. You reached behind you, to feel your back. You feel a large stick on your back. You pulled it off. It wasn't a stick but the bow you had taken from Kaede's home. You stood, everything was sore and you could feel it. Kagome was sitting at your feet. You had no arrows. The bow was useless, but you pulled out your pocket knife out of your shoe.

?: "Well Kikiyo you certainly haven't gotten any better since we last fought. Get up and go kill her."

You looked up behind you to see the boy from earlier staring at Kagome, who was holding herself and breathing deeply. He was alive? Living dead? Questions later.

You: "Shut up and leave her alone."

He looked at you as an annoyance.

Boy: "Who are you?"

You: "I'm her sister." You indicated Kagome.

Boy: "Yeah right. Kikiyo has only one sister and you sure aren't Kaede."

You: "Good thing I'm not Kikiyo's sister."

Boy: "WHAT? You just said that you were her sister."

You: "Kagome is my sister. I'm Sorra."

He snorted.

Boy: "Well, Sorra. You won't be able to beat a demon with that scrawny little blade."

You looked down at your pocketknife. He was right. It was undoubtedly after Kagome. The only way to make her go away was if Kagome wasn't here. But you wouldn't make it to the well and you couldn't risk letting her through to your era. You looked at the boy who was now staring coldly at you. He was held in place more by roots that wrapped around him, rather than the small arrow shaft protruding from his shoulder. Looking at the roots you felt an idea spark. You laid your blade aside and grabbed Kagome's shoulder.

You: "Come on, Kagome."

You led her to the large roots projecting from the ground. The boy watched as you took your sister to the center of where the roots converged. You laid her flat across the ground. With a handful of freshly ripped up earth you sprinkled it along your sister, trying to cover her scent.

You: "Kagome I want you to stay here. Do nothing until I tell you otherwise. Alright?"

She started crying. You couldn't talk to her. You stood up and reentered the clearing the boy eyeing you scrutinizingly.

You: "So what's your name?"

Boy: "Inuyasha."

The name was so familiar. Like you'd known it your whole life but when you tried to match it with anyone you knew it was wrong. Maybe the soul of Kikiyo within you knew him (No duh).

You: "Nice name. Any ideas on how to stop this demon?"

Inuyasha: "Give Kikiyo a bow and arrow. She'll-"

You: "That's not Kikiyo. My sister looks like her. Your precious Kikiyo is dead."

His eyes actually widened in amazement. You wanted the current situation to be nothing more than a dream. You wanted to be home with your mother, brother, and grandfather. You wanted to celebrate your birthday with your sister. You…were starting to sound selfish and pathetic. You held your head high as the demon slid into view.

Demon: "So there you are. I wondered how far you got after I blasted you. Now…where is the jewel?"

You: "I won't let you have it."

You honestly had no clue why she thought you had the jewel, but she wasn't getting her grubby mits on it.

Demon: "Come now, Kikiyo. Give it to me."

How did she know that you were a part of Kikiyo?

You: "I'm not Kikiyo."

Demon: "Oh, but you are. I saw you change into her while in the bridge between worlds. You are the priestess Kikiyo."

You had changed between the worlds? You hadn't noticed. You had been warding off the demon and protecting Kagome at the time.

Inuyasha: "YOU LIED!"

Your head snapped up to where Inuyasha was held. He was furious.

You: "I didn't know I changed into her. I have her soul and my sister has her body, Kaede says it's because we're twins."

Inuyasha: "You knew you had her soul then!"

Demon: "So your Inuyasha. Your sure in a pickle. This happen after you tried to take jewel from Kikiyo?"

Inuyasha: "Shut up."

You knew Kikiyo knew him from somewhere. He must have been one of the demon's after the jewel. Questions later. Demon now. You grabbed the blade and held it behind you.

Demon: "I will ask only once more. Give me the crystal."

You: "Technically that would be a demand. Asking would be 'May I have the crystal?'"

Demon: "I don't care! Hand it over!"

You: "But you just said you didn't care."

Nit picking at people's word was fun. But she didn't think so. With a frustrated shriek she launched herself at you. Her front arms were extended, ready to grab you. But you placed a hand on her shoulder and lifted your feet as you flipped onto her back. Once on her back you put her in a strangle-hold. Two of her hands were desperately trying to release your arms from her neck, another pair were holding onto your waist, and the others were slowly coming for your neck. Hoping that she wouldn't reach you lifted your head higher. The hands futile attempt of trying to remove your hands came after you instead. You needed to work fast. With the knife you stabbed it into the base of her skull. She lost her concentration and began to scream. Her back arched and shook in the movement of a snake. As you clung desperately trying to hold on she got a hand on you and threw you off her. At first you felt air racing by and just wondered what was the next move. You swore as your head slammed into a tree and sent you to the ground unmoving.


	3. Soul Mates

Inuyasha's Pov

The girl who had attacked a demon, A DEMON, was lying on the ground unmoving. She was probably dead. Mistress Centipede was sniffing for the other girl I had thought to be Kikiyo. It was a few good minutes before she was able to sniff the girl out, a good record by your standards. The girl was dragged from her hiding spot beneath the tree, kicking and screaming.

Centipede: "Give me the jewel."

Girl: *crying* "I don't know what your talking about. *looks at Sorra* SORRA! Wake up, Sorra, please!"

Centipede: "She can't hear you. She's already in the Otherworld, but don't worry you can join her."

The girl's screams rang throughout the clearing as the demon ripped open her side. Though the jewel flew from her body no one saw, but you. Yet your attention turned to the other girl, named Sorra. The other girl, from the corner of your eye was getting back up. Upon seeing her sister's pain she grabbed the bow on instinct, but it was useless without an arrow. You could smell the blood on the girl as she climbed to your side. For a moment she looked at you as if solving a puzzle. Then another scream ripped across the still forest. Her face scrunched in pain as if the painful screams were her own.

Sorra: "Forgive me, if this hurts."

She took the arrow from your chest and placed it in the bow. With a second to aim she released the arrow which went through the centipede's head. Around you the roots that held you in place were disintegrated, leaving you free to move. Mistress Centipede, much like your roots had dissolved, save the bones of her body. Dropping the bow Sorra had joined her sister on the ground. Feebly attempting to help her up.

Sorra: "Come on, Kagome. Let's get you to Keade so she can heal you. Come now, stop that shaking the demon is gone."

After the first few attempts of getting her to stand failed so Sorra lifted her kin from the ground and carried her instead. Blood from her sister's wounds began to seep into her own clothing. Sorra's eyes fell on you, but only for a moment. After that one glance she took off into the dark. Leaving you to look for the crystal yourself.

Your Pov

The run back seemed slower than the run into the forest. The villagers were still running about like cattle except for Keade who was calming them down. When Keade saw you everyone stopped to help Kagome.

Keade: "What happened?"

You: "She was attacked, because the jewel was inside her body."

Keade: "Where is the jewel now?"

You: "Probably back in the clearing with Inuyasha."

Keade: "Inuyasha?"

You: "Yes, but let's not worry about that just yet. If Kagome doesn't stop bleeding, then she can't tell us where the crystal is."

Keade: "Alright."

As you passed your sister into Keade's arms she slid something small into your pocket. You watched your sister be carried into Keade's home, but you didn't follow. Some one was watching you, just a sudden feeling yet it seemed real enough that you listened to the instinct. The rest of the villagers around you were trying to put out fires engulfing the houses around you picking up a bucket you began throwing water on the nearest house. You planned for the presence to stop watching you once they realized you were doing nothing interesting, but as you turned to refill your bucket from the water trough beside you he was standing there, clear as day. The demon Inuyasha was out among the trees his robe was contrast he was watching you until he realized you were watching him right back. Then he seemed to fade into the night. You still stared after him until a pulsing sensation filled your pocket. Reaching, you pulled out the Jewel everyone seemed to want. It pulsed in your hands like a heartbeat. Why? You weren't sure. The fires had been put out, but everyone was still sobbing or quietly broken at the loss of their homes. Wandering, you eventually found Kaede's home at the far end of the village. Entering you saw Kagome wrapping her wounds, but before she finished you saw the cuts. They were no different from claw marks that had freshly cut the wound, except for the blood waiting beneath the flesh. Inside you were cursing yourself on how could a fool let their own sister be hurt when you had hidden her. Kaede was at a fire stirring some mixture in a small bowl. As the door closed they finally looked up at you. Seeing Kagome's face brighten at the sight of you made you all the more determined to send her home. The question was: how?

Kagome: "Sorra! Where have you been?"

You: "Helping the villagers."

You spoke without any emotion in your voice. Kagome seemed to notice how your thoughts were a thousand miles away.

Kagome: "What are you thinking?"

You: "I'm thinking of a way to get home."

Kagome: "I didn't think you would think that hard on it. Sit. Kaede is making us some soothing tea."

You took up the seat beside her and sat cross legged. You looked into the fire and released a breath you hadn't known you had subconsciencely holding.

Kaede: "You seem to have more on your mind. What trouble's you, dear Sorra?"

You: "I truthfully am thinking of a way to get home, but that boy, the one called Inuyasha, I feel like I know him."

Kagome: "I know! He's your soulmate!"

You: "Your crazy!"

Kaede: "Actually she isn't."

You: "WHAT?!"

Kagome: "See…"

Kaede: "My sister, Kikiyo, was in love with the half-demon, Inuyasha. Though your sister has her looks your soul is still intertwined with his and is therefore your soulmate."

Kagome: "I WAS RIGHT!"

In victory she threw her fists into the air as you dipped your head low. A soulmate. Fabulous. That was the last thing you needed! Kaede handed out the tea which you took with a quiet thanks and slowly drank. Inuyasha took the jewel from Kikiyo at one point or else the demon wouldn't have said what she did, but he loved her…This boy was one twisted cookie.

Kaede: "But now what about the crystal?"

You pulled it out from your pocket held it in your fingers for them both to see.

Kagome: "Well it is pretty, but not worth killing for."

You: "Maybe there is more to it than looks, Kagome."

With a quick movement you replaced the Jewel in your pocket.

Kaede: "You most certainly are Kikiyo somewhere in there. Yes the Jewel of Four Souls has the power to give any demon an enormous amount of power. It's awakening has and will attract many demons. You are no longer safe."

You: "Didn't think so."

You drank the last of the tea and bowed your head to Kaede.

You: "May we stay here for the meanwhile."

Kaede: "Certainly."

She went to a small cupboard and pulled out extra blankets. You took yours and curled up in a corner. You drifted to sleep watching your sister drink tea and talk to your other sister. What they were talking about you would never know because a warm sleep consumed you all too fast.


	4. Peeking

Kaede's Pov

By morning Sorra had risen. She herself had not been injured in last night's events, but she was sore. Yet she wanted no help with her stiffness as she helped the villagers with early chores. She helped men in the fields, the women with their cooking, and even played with the children. What surprised you that most of the villagers compared her to the old Kikiyo with how she treated the village with care and respect. Much later Kagome awoke. She found her sister helping the men sharpen weapons. She had approached them with the request of a scimitar, but instead received a long sword and a free sharpening lesson.

Kagome: "Come on, Sorra."

Sorra: "Where are we going?"

Kagome: "To the springs. I want a bath."

Sorra: "Fine, but Kaede is coming. I don't want your wounds to open while we're out."

You: *walking up to the pair* "I'd be happy to join you."

Their heads turned to you. Kagome gave a wave and Sorra smiled lightly and bobbed her head. Sorra turned to the men around her. She bowed and said thank you. Then she and Kagome came your way and began walking out of town to the nearby river. Though she hadn't seen the men had smiled and waved at Sorra's back, which now was home of her new blade as well as a new back seethe. As you were walking someone was watching you from a distance. You glanced at Sorra the same time she glanced at you. She had noticed too. You didn't bother to look at Kagome, who was laughing and twirling singing an off tune song about a bath. Somewhere in the distance someone was watching…and waiting.

Sorra's Pov

Kagome was playing in the water while Kaede waited with fresh clothes on the shore along side a fire that heated an ointment to help Kagome's wounds. You stood away from them all and began to practice with your sword. You worked best with the blades you had at home, but hopefully this one blade will do a good job. You were fairly good, but you were slow on bringing the sword upward when it dipped. It was too heavy, but maybe the person or thing that was watching you wouldn't notice, but that's not your usual luck. You started the way you would regular practice. Invisible targets. Due to the heaviness of the sword you instead swung more lightly than you would have had the sword been lighter.

Kagome: "Sorra, come on. Your working to hard. Come relax."

You: "In a minute."

Only a few more foes defeated before you heard your sister scream. You turned to see what was wrong. She was looking at the hillside beside you. On the hill was Inuyasha, who was looking from Kagome to you. Was he seriously…? God, what was his problem? If he wants to check a girl out go to the nearby cat house. Why us, what was so special about the two of you that only he noticed? Suddenly, last night's conversation came back to your mind and just wonder why he hadn't chosen a better time or place.

Something he hadn't noticed was the beads Kaede threw at Inuyasha. (I'm sorry, but the "SIT" is a big part of the series and I don't think should be kicked out Plus I love it so). They joined together to form a necklace around his neck. Realizing something was amiss he jumped down at you. Unable to fight properly from your position without harming yourself, you threw yourself into the water behind you, where Kagome was still shrieking at Inuyasha. For a moment the water seemed to enclose you like a cloth but looking up and seeing Inuyasha standing firmly beside the watery enclave. Looking at him from underwater made you think of the situation as where you were on one side of a glass and he on the other. Yet in the blink of an eye he vanished. You quickly resurfaced to make sure he hadn't gone after Kaede or your sister. After breaching the top of the water you could see that Inuyasha hadn't vanished so much as he was lying on the shore and Kaede stood over him like a child hovering behind a parent reading the newspaper. You heard Kagome yelling from behind a bush.

Kagome: "Stinking pervert trying to watch me bathe."

The Inuyasha's head flew from the ground.

Inuyasha: "I was not sneaking a peak at your useless chest. I came for the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome's own voice and face color rose greatly.

Kagome: "USELESS CHEST?!"

Inuyasha: "You heard me."

Kagome: "Well I bet your-"

You: "Kagome, enough!"

Everyone looked on at you like you had magically appeared. You sat in front of the fire taking off you seethe and jacket to let the fire dry you, while your sister made a hurry of finishing getting dressed. Kaede was beside the fire like nothing had happened and Inuyasha carefully watched you and your sister. She stumbled out from behind the bush to the fire where Inuyasha had joined Kaede. Since Kagome's outfit had been ruined the day before she was wearing Kikiyo old robes, even though no one knew you liked the colors and the comfort level the clothes appeared to be. Inuyasha and Kagome glared at each other from across the fire. You felt a sudden drain of energy like it was being stolen from you and everyone noticed.

Kaede: "Sorra are you ill?"

You: "Yeah, I just need Kagome for a moment."

Kagome: "Okay…"

You took her to the bushes yards away from the others so the wouldn't know. Once you got there you could no longer stand falling to your knees you spewed the light breakfast you had swallowed and blood that worked its way into your throat. A minute passed before it finished and the leaves and grass were coated in your blood. With Kagome's help you returned to the others. Kaede was the first to notice something wrong.

Kaede: "My dear girl you are pale? What is wrong?"

Inuyasha: "I smell blood."

You: "I cut the inside of my lip last night." 'Damnmit! How can he smell that far? The wind isn't even blowing this way!'

Kagome: "Blood makes her a tad nauseated so she threw up. Nothing to worry about."

You didn't really appreciate that she was standing up for you, even if they accepted the excuse. But it would be used against you sooner or later. Either would work for Inuyasha.

Kagome: "So now what are we going to do?"

You: "Try to get home I guess. Everyone must be worried about us."

Kagome: "You mean you. You're an international star the media back home will notice your missing."

This was going to be a hard one to explain when-if you got home. You had a concert tomorrow, but by now your fans, paparazzi, and family knew you were MIA (missing in action). You wouldn't be able to tell the truth they'd think your crazy. Well you'd make something up when the time came.

Inuyasha: "That's all good and dandy, but what about the jewel?"

You: 'Yes what about that damned jewel?'


	5. A New Problem

The thought had barely touched your mind. You knew that you couldn't just leave it with Kaede, she was to old to take it without an apprentice, but you couldn't take it with you either. Mistress Centipede had proven that demons could come to your time and with your publicity it would destroy your world. Also it would keep your family in constant danger, and you father had refused to let that happen and so would you. The looks on everyone's face said that they were thinking the exact same things as you.

You: "So what could we do with it?"

Inuyasha: "Give-it-to-me."

You: "And what are you going to do with it?"

Inuyasha: "Become a full demon. I mean think about it. If you humans can do nothing with it, why not fork it over to me?"

Kagome: " You selfish—Once you become a demon you'll just destroy everything and what is the point in that if that's what we are trying to avoid?"

Inuyasha: "You asked. I just gave an answer."

Kagome opened her mouth, her cheeks once again bright red. You threw your hand on top of her mouth and all of them looked at you.

You: "He gave his answer. Now leave him and his smart ass mouth alone."

Kagome: *shoves hand away* "But he-"

You: "Dad taught you better then this. We understood you weren't into the same things as us and we tried keeping you happy. But he taught you not to poke at things. Now STOP POKING AT INUYASHA'S WORDS."

She went pale-faced and ran away crying hard. It hurt you playing the dad card too, but she wasn't listening to you. The others looked between where Kagome had run off, then turned to you, waiting for you to say something.

You: "Kaede, would you follow her and make sure she's alright?"

Kaede: "Of course, Sorra."

She walked after Kagome leaving you and Inuyasha together. For moments you did nothing, but gaze into the fire, until Inuyasha's own eyes added 15 lbs. to your shoulders. You looked up to meet his eyes and held them. He was looking for something in your eyes as you looked for something in his. All you found was confusion. He was your soulmate, huh? That obviously only applied to you. Kagome was ready to kill the guy before she married him. Nothing really passed between you except eye contact. But when his mouth opened even slightly a voice rang out from the ridge where Inuyasha had been.

?: "HELP! LADY KIKIYO'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! HELP!"

You jumped slipped on you seethe and took off in the direction Kagome had originally taken off. You heard Inuyasha getting ready to pass you, when you felt you had to change directions. You veered right suddenly.

Inuyasha: "Wait! Hold up!"

You slowed, but didn't stop. Soon enough Inuyasha was beside you.

Inuyasha: "Are you sure your human? You don't run like one?"

You: "It was intense training. But I'll take it as a compliment."

Inuyasha: "How do you know where we're going?"

You: "I gave her the jewel this morning, hoping that if we kept switching it would confuse people after the jewel, and right now the jewel is puling me in this direction."

The both of you were silent until you reached a small hut. Just as you reached with in 20 feet of it a wall blew out and several samurai were running out of the front of the hut. Kagome came out of the wall that was no longer there she was screaming outrageously, but she was making her way towards you. A large man came at you through the same hole as Kagome, but she dragged you away as Inuyasha ran at him. The man was huge, but looked almost dead. Kagome dove for bushes and took you with her.

You: "I need to go help Inuyasha. Let me go."

Kagome: "No you'll hurt yourself."

You: "Better that then letting Inuyasha get tossed around."

You slipped out of her grasp, leaving her cries behind you. The man's body dissolved before your eyes to reveal a three eyed crow. In the rubble of the wall a shine reflected off a round object. It took two tries for you to realize it was the jewel. But the bird saw it too. You ran and dove, but missed by centimeters. The demon-bird swallowed the jewel as it soared upward and in a matter of seconds it grew five times it's size. There was a moment of shock and then you were pulled onto Inuyasha's back. Then you were soaring through the air and leaping from tree to tree.

Inuyasha: "Here take these and take that bird down."

A bow and quiver of arrows were shoved into your hands. You tied the quiver to your waist (the seethe was still on your back) and leveled the bow one arrow knocked, and ready. You took your aim on the bird's underbelly.

Inuyasha: "Can you get it?"

You: "I'm trying."

Inuyasha: "Well try harder because its heading straight for the village."

The first hut was coming into view as if on Inuyasha's cue. You took a shot and it went lower than you expected, but it would have hit the foot if it hadn't been deflected.

You: "The skin is too tough. I can't get my arrow up to speed."

Inuyasha: "Try a sacred arrow."

You: "A what?"

Inuyasha: "Damn."

The bird dove downward at the river and sure enough there were screams. Inuyasha dropped you on the river bank so he could go after the bird, a child dangling in it's claws. Inuyasha swiped above the claw with his Iron Reaper and it landed in the river with the child still attached. The child was swallowing too much water and barely staying afloat. So you removed your shoes as well as your weapons and without another thought you jumped into the water, swimming toward the child who was clinging to a rock. You grabbed and pulled him back to shore where several villagers had gathered. You pried the claw off the child's back before he ran to his parent's arm. You looked over wistful for a moment, but returned to reality. In the same second Inuyasha landed beside you, from where you don't know…He looked at the claw.

Inu: "Where'd you get that?"

You: "It was attached to the kids back, which means it still has to be alive to show resistance. Is it the jewel?"

Inu: "Most likely. The bird is still circling us at about 50 feet right now. Its probably looking for it's foot."

You: "I saw the jewel get swallowed. Can you tell where it is?"

Inu: "It's throat."

You: "Did you get any more damage on it?"

Inu: "Yeah, but every time I hit it he reabsorbs everything he lost."

You: "What about the foot?"

Inu: "What about it?"

You didn't bother explaining your idea because the bird began to screech. You pull out your hair tie and tied the foot to another arrow. The bird was descending on you, but you already knocked and fired the arrow. It hit the throat and the demon dissolved, but in its place glew a bright, pink light. The light itself broke into dozens of smaller lights and shot off in different directions across the sky. Once the lights were gone everyone was in an uproar. Especially Inuyasha.

Inu: "Where's the jewel?"

You: "I don't know, but looking for it is better than just standing around wondering."

He nods and takes you across the river. After a good 20 minutes sweep of the area you found something, but not the jewel.

You: "Inuyasha, I found something."

Inu: "The Jewel?"

You: "No. A piece of it."

Inu: "What do you mean a-"

He came up behind you to see the small shard you held between your fingers. It glittered in the sunlight like a tiny disco ball, but it was much more beautiful.

Inu: "Is that…all that's left?"

You: "No. Like I said its only a piece of it. The other shards shot off in other directions."

Inu: "Great…"

He stalked back to river leaving you to get back on your own. When you reached the village you found the men armed and on guard in case of another attack. The only thing out of place was Kagome and Inuyasha at the center of the village, yelling at one another.

Kagome: "What were you thinking?! Leaving Sorra behind?"

Inuyasha: "She broke the jewel she can get back here on her own besides she's strong she'll make it back on her own."  
Kagome: "She has Kikiyo's soul. She's your soulmate. Don't you care?"

Inuyasha: "A soulwhat. And no I don't care.

Kagome: "WHY YOU-INUYASHA! SIT!"

As if gravity was trying to kill him he fell face first into the ground without anyone touching him. The ground had an imprint of his body. Kagome looked up to see you approaching and stepped on Inuyasha to wrap her arms around you.

Kagome: "I'm sorry. I'll behave better. I swear. Just don't leave me please. I can't lose you like I lost dad."

She was crying so hard that even you could feel the pain she was feeling. Your dad had been a soldier, a fighter. He was an honorable man with good morals and was worth following. Your dad was stationed in Indonesia when a crazy had shot him in the back. He died on the plane home to Japan, but he didn't make it. He made a will on the plane that told you to remember him and what he taught you and so far you had been doing just that. You hugged her back, but she sobbed only louder.

You: "I won't die on you or our family. Not yet. Not for a long time. Let's try and get home and I promise to be careful."

Kagome: *mutters* "Okay."


	6. Fathers

**NOTE: I'm skipping episode 4 because of the fight scene. Basically you can go home when you need to and you have a second shard.**

Kagome was at home resting at home and after a weapons and supplies you returned to the feudal era. It had been Kaede's suggestion that suggestion that you and Kagome off time in the feudal era. You offered the first month. Your mom and Kagome did your homework, making notes, and canceling concerts. The excuse was you were fighting an extremely rare disease, which was to long for you to pronounce. The lies they came up with were ridiculous, but they said people were buying it. Your feudal era pack consisted of your sicamars, small daggers that attached to your legs, a model 29 Smith & Weston, and the elements to make hand grenades. Which consists of ammonium nitrate, chlorine, and a trigger. (My dad's a marine so I asked, but he didn't tell me how to make it so don't ask.) You keep ammunition and grenade supplies within Kaede's hut and on your person. You kept the shards on a chain around you neck that was long enough to hide the shards within the shirt you were wearing. Inuyasha had asked about your weapons with extreme curiosity. He played with your sicamars like a kid and briefly looked at you daggers, but you refused to let him see your gun or grenades. He whined like a child endlessly, but when he realized you wouldn't give in he gave and went to sulk. Once he was gone you hid your box of special medicine made especially for you and is designed to kill red blood cells. When you had everything stored and you had everything you needed you decided to go find Inuyasha, or at the very least find a place to think where you were going to start looking for the jewel shards. Inuyasha was sitting quietly in a tree with no leaves or signs of life its branches. He was looking out over a sea of green land, which you had seen yourself at one point. He was so peaceful you didn't want to bother him so you leaned on the tree's trunk beneath the same branch as Inuyasha. You didn't say anything, but you glanced at him the same time he was looking your way. You gave a light smile, but you didn't see his reaction.

You: "OW!"

You slapped your neck and felt something come away with your hand. Was that a bug? Inuyasha came down from his perch to look at the same hand as you and saw the same bug.

Inuyasha: "Well if it ain't Myoga the flea. What are you doing here?"

You thought he was crazy for talking to a flea, if that's what it was. It was too flat for you to tell. Then it talked back.

Myoga: "Oh! There you are master Inuyasha! I have much to tell you! Its just dreadful! Oh, LOOK OUT! A DEMON! Get her master Inuyasha."

He was looking at you and standing on Inuyasha's shoulder. Again the eyes made people assume demon in disguise. It had taken nearly three days before every single villager took your word that you weren't a demon. Nothing was said, but Inuyasha flattened Myoga with his thumb.

Inuyasha: "You idiot. She ain't a demon. She's a half of Kikiyo's reincarnation."

Myoga: "Oh! I'm sorry please forgive my behavior! I had no idea you were a priestess. The eyes just made me assume…"

You: "It's fine. I'm getting used to it. It looks like you have a lot to talk about I'll leave you to it, but if Myoga would like the comfort of home Kaede's is open to you."

You got up and started going back to where you had been training earlier. A hand caught your arm and wheeled you around.

Inuyasha: "Where do you think your going?"

You: "Anywhere I want."

Inuyasha: "We'll I'm not letting you go anywhere without my knowing."

You: "Why? Worried I'll run off? Where would I even go? Now let me go."

He gave you the look of disbelief you had expected. You stood statue still until his fingers slipped away from your arm. You waited another second before turning and continuing into the forest, but you had only done that for dramatics. You never thought Inuyasha would have grabbed you otherwise you have suggested going to Kaede's together. Was he really that worried? And if so, what was he worried about? I mean the only place you could go is home and he could track you there anyway. He was more complicated then he looked. Well however it happened you managed to wander back to Kaede's hut and inside the voices spoke intensely.

Inuyasha: "So where is my father's tomb?"

Myoga: "That's the thing. Nobody knows."

Inuyasha: "That's great, but then why do you need me?"

Myoga: "Inside your father's tomb is a treasure - an heir loom if you will - and it was left for you. But recently someone has been desperately trying to steal it. I need you to find it."

Inuyasha: "What could the old man have left that was so…HEY! WHOSE OUT THERE?!"

You rounded the corner on walked through the door. Inuyasha's face was immediately regretful then it fell into a sly, knowing countenance.

You: "You needn't shout and make others deaf when you are simply asking a question."

Inuyasha: "That was the shortest walk to anywhere I've ever seen."

You: "You didn't see me go anywhere. You weren't there. Besides I wanted to see why Myoga was here. It sounded important."

Inuyasha: "You just heard it. You can leave."

You: "So you knew I was out there. And you still yelled for no reason. How sad."

He growled, but never replied. He sat there like a spoiled child with his arms crossed because he didn't get the toy he wanted. You joined the circle with Kaede, Myoga, and Inuyasha. Kaede handed you a cup with an herbal tea in it. You were really thirsty and drank it quickly. It was still silent since your arrival. You looked at Myoga.

You: "So where do we start looking for the tomb?"

Myoga: "I was hoping master Inuyasha had a clue or something his father may have left behind, but alas there is none."

Inuyasha: "What do you expect? He didn't care."

You threw the small clay cup in your hand at his face and it shattered into a thousand pieces. Again all eyes on you, but this was for no dramatic effect. You stood and loomed over him. Then he thought he had the right to be mad at you.

Inuyasha: "What the hell was that for? You had no right to-"

You: "YOU HAD NO RIGHT!YOU BASTARD! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

You left the house and your calm behind you. Never had you forgotten your father, but to here how little Inuyasha regarded his father made you sick to the core. No one understood what kind of a bond you and your father had developed, but it was strong and had been cut on the day he died. Never had you felt so helpless like that one day, the day your training could have saved him had he been closer, but he had been beyond your reach. And you hadn't reached him in time. 'Damn you, Inuyasha, you don't understand what father means'. You don't know where you went, but it wasn't far because the village smoke was always beyond the trees. You ran and ran because there seemed to be nothing else. Until you stepped into a clearing and saw what you needed. There were several rocks that shapes represented human features. In each and every one of them you saw Inuyasha and you felt you blood pound beneath your fragile skin. You drew your sicamars and took to every statue with equal hate and energy. He was so wrong; his father cared about him, but he was so caught up in his own lies that he couldn't see that his father left him something for a reason.

You: "Inuyasha, you're such an idiot."

You collapsed. Finally tired of hitting a target that couldn't fight back. You felt so childish running off after throwing something at him, but the moron deserved it. Touching your face you could feel the dry patches where your tears were. He had no clue how much it hurt to have him downing dads like all of them were like that. When what you had with your father was so…different. He may not have connected with his dad, but that didn't mean his dad never tried. You needed your medicine. The blood that was pounding earlier would be coming up tomorrow if you didn't take care of it. You knew you needed to get up, but your body refused to respond. So you gave up and layed on the grass and watched the sky turn dark.

When the moon began to rise you found the power to rise and start back. Before you came close to the hut you found the tree Inuyasha had been sitting in earlier. He only looked over. Nothing else. It gave you clear access to Kaede's. You walked half way there and stopped. You were under the tree again. Looking up didn't help you when you ended up meeting his eyes. They penetrated your skin and into something deeper within the bowls of your body. You felt your body collapse again. You had exerted yourself too much, so rather than fight it you kept your gaze from Inuyasha and curled up in a tight ball. You watched the grass blades individually blow in the wind. You forced yourself to look at nothing else.

Inuyasha: "Look would it help if I said I was sorry?"

You: "Only if you took back what you said about your father."

Inuyasha: "That's what your problem was? What I said about my dad? If I took back what I said I'd be lying."

You: "Your lying now."

Inuyasha: "How would you know? You didn't have a dad who…"

The realization finally sank into his thick skull. You could hear it in his voice.

Inuyasha: "Your dad…"

You: "Was a soldier."

Inuyasha: "Was?"

You: "He died a few years ago. Someone murdered him where he was stationed. I never got to say good-bye."

Inuyasha: "I never got to say hi. My dad never bothered even once to stop by and see how my mom or I faired."

You: "Was he able?"

Inuyasha: "What?"

You: "How do you know if he wasn't dead?"

Inuyasha: "My father was the great Phantom Demon of the Western Lands. He couldn't have died."

You: "Something I figured out when my father died was that all children think their parents are invincible and will never die on them. Inuyasha, you killed mistress Centipede and I killed that demon bird. Demons may be hard to hurt, but that does not mean they can't be killed."

You looked over. He had come down from his branch to nestle beside you and right now he was listening very hard to all your words. You stared him down.

You: "Right now there is treasure that your father left specifically for you and for a certain reason. He may not have been there then and there could be a reason behind that. But right now I think you should at least try to see what he left for you. He would have cared if he left you something to remember him, don't you think."

He was silent for a long period of time, but during that time he took your words very seriously. This was a good start. His hand caught yours and his smile turned teasing.

Inuyasha: "Your almost ice. We'll start looking tomorrow. Thank you, Sorra and know that I'm sorry about your father."

You: "As long as you understand I'm happier."

With the hand he had taken he pulled you up and turned to the village, but before you could get far you stopped and looked to the sky.

You: "Do you sense that?"

Inuyasha: "I can smell it."

You: "A demonic aura."


	7. Sesshomaru

Inuyasha's Pov

In the sky you could see against the moon that there was a carriage. Surrounded by several small demons. It was so out of place, but a woman stuck her head out of the carriage for a moment and in that one second you were able to recognize her. Your mother.

Sorra: "Who is that?"

You: "My mother."

She held her gaze with intent. She started shaking and whether it was from fear or exhaustion. Your eyes returned to the carriage when your mother's worried screams filled the air. A large red hand was coming down from the clouds surrounding the moon. It grabbed the carriage and crushed it, but through its claws you could still see your mother. If she was your mother, she had died several years back, but this just seemed so realistic. The rest of the monster revealed it self and its body rose above the trees. You faintly heard the metal of Sorra's sicamars being removed from the seethe. Was she planning on fighting this thing? Was she insane?

?: "Inuyasha…"

You looked up to see your mother. In the claws of the monster you saw the smaller demons choking her with chains that surrounded her fragile body. You took off at the hand that held your mother. Yet a wave of flames blocked your way. The origin was a small green demon with a staff that had two heads.

Demon: "One more step and she dies."

You: "What do you want?"

Demon: "Fool we're here for-"

?: "Jakken."

The smaller demon shut up and turned around. Up higher on the arm of the large demon was a more human looking demon, but you knew. You knew him. Sesshomaru, your half brother. He had barely changed since you last saw him. The superiority complex was still in place. He looked down on you.

Sesshomaru: "Hello there little brother."

You: "Sesshomaru, you bastard. What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru: "I have come to locate our father's tomb. And your going to help me find it."

Your Pov

Inuyasha: "Yeah right. Liked I'd help you. Even if I did know where the tomb was I would never tell you."

Sesshomaru: "And what about your poor mother?"

You saw how Inuyasha's eyes flashed toward his unconscious mother. Then he looked back at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: "It's a trick. My mother died ages ago. Your lying."

Sesshomaru: "Oh really?"

The demon began squeezing harder on Inuyasha's mother and you her shriek louder. When Inuyasha tensed the other demon, Jakken spoke once more.

Jakken: "How sad. Your own mother and you just let her die. What a horrible son you must be."

You: "Takes one to know one ugly."

For the first time they noticed your presence.

Jakken: "Silence, demon. This is none of your concern."

You: "The fuck it isn't. And I'm no demon."

Jakken: "You lie for if you are no demon what are you?"

Sesshomaru: "She's human."

Sesshomaru turned back to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: "So you have a soft spot for humans. How pathetic. Just as our father before us you have an interest for the weak beings of the human world. So disappointing."

You: "You'll be surprised at just how interesting I can be, Sesshomaru."

You seethed your swords and took off running at the arm that held the two demons. The smaller demon waved his staff between you and him. Flames shot out of one face and you narrowly dodged by leaping into the air. The flames later moved as the small demon realized you were coming down on him. Your foot made direct contact with his face and the flames making minimal damage to your skin. You ran further and Sesshomaru's amazement was clear, but he braced himself. You scared everyone when you leaped at the larger demon's face. You pulled from your pocket two grenades. With a pop of your thumb you removed the trigger and threw them into the demon's mouth, which was wide open. You landed neatly on the other arm. You ran down that arm and landed in Inuyasha's arms. Before he could speak you ran him behind the tree. Just a moment later the boom sounded and lights flashed from the other side of the tree. When you felt and heard nothing, but the heat radiating from the crash site you stepped around the tree and examined the damage. The trees were black and the ground had a mound of ashes. Any demons from before were blown away from the blast. At one side of the field was that hand that had protected Inuyasha's mother from the blast. You hadn't been sure it was going to work, but you had to try something. The other demons had left the scene and everything looked clear. You turned around.

You: "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha: "OKAY?! WTF WAS THAT?!"

You: "That was the thing I didn't want you playing with. Its called a grenade and they blow things up when you pull the trigger."

Inuyasha: "Next time…WARN ME!"

You: "Fine. Do you sense Sesshomaru anywhere?"

Inuyasha: "No. They're far out somewhere. Where is my mother?"

You: "The hand that was holding her is half way across the field. I think she's alive."

He left your side to go across the field, to his mother's side. Something was so wrong. If Sesshomaru was no longer within the area why was there still a demonic aura so close by. Inuyasha had pried the dead hand open and held his mother close. She opened her eyes and looked directly at you. Her eyes had no color and Inuyasha couldn't see it. You removed yourself from behind the tree and before you had taken a step, Inuyasha and the demon were gone in a flash of white blinding light. You sensed the aura and found just enough time to dodge and see the ground where you had once been standing become a mound of freshly torn earth. You touched ground somewhere nearby, but in the center of the clearing stood Sesshomaru. His fingers were glowing and lead you to the obvious assumption that he had been the one to attack you.

Sesshomaru: "I'm not sure I was right when I said you were human."

You removed your swords from your seethe and waited for the attack. He stood there for a long time and appeared to be analyzing you, but he did charge you with nothing, except for the speed, the claws and the fangs. Why was it always you?


	8. Human?

Inuyasha's Pov

You were holding your mother in your arms. She looked no different them she had over fifty years ago. The landscape changed suddenly and you found yourself at the shore of a lake you used to visit when you were a kid. It was only until a thick mist set in did you realize that Sorra was no longer with you, but you felt so sleepy and your senses were drugged. Your mother rose suddenly and you stood with her. She walked to the shore of the lake and sat down. She was oddly quiet, but you sat beside her anyway. The silence was broken exactly, it felt more like it was being bent to the sound of your mother's voice. A voice you hadn't heard for almost half a century.

Mother: "Inuyasha, you have grown so much. You aren't the young son I remember. You've become a man."

You: "Mother it's been so long…I have missed you."

Everything was so unreal. This world, your mother, but most of all the peace you found in sitting beside her again. The peace was suspicious, but even that twitch at the back of your mind vanished after a while. You could sense nothing, but you and your mother at peace in a middle realm(a place between life and death). Everything was so calm.

Mother: "Inuyasha, is something wrong?"

You: "I think so, but I'm not sure what…"

Mother: "I must leave soon, but I ask that you let me hold you in my arms once more as I did when you were a child."

Your Pov

No wonder Inuyasha hated his brother. He didn't know when to freaking die, not to mention he wouldn't shut the f*ck up. Here you were looking like someone had thrown you around like a rag doll, one of your blades was broken and he had taken one of your daggers and even he had some cuts here and there, but he won't shut up about you. And how he should probably try to control you or destroy you. Whatever happened to him as a kid screwed him for life.

You: "Do you ever shut your pie hole?"

Sesshomaru: "A what?"

You: "Your freaking mouth! God I'm sick of hearing the pros and cons of my destruction. Just get to it already."

Sesshomaru: "Straightforward and unafraid. Both stupid and admirable."

You: "ARGGGHHHH!"

You charged for a second time and he shut up long enough to dodge, throw your dagger at you, allow you to catch it, throw it back at him and pin his ankle to a tree. You were breathing hard with little air when Myoga found you.

Myoga: "Lady Sorra we need to go save Inuyasha from the Unmother."

So the woman had been the demon you sensed and Inuyasha was falling for her act. You didn't blame him none. If you could have your dad back you would try anything. Sesshomaru was watching you curiously and returned the look for a moment.

You: "We'll have a rematch later. I have an demon to slay."

With Myoga on your shoulder to give you directions you took off. Just like a few nights ago when you ran from Mistress Centipede, you ran with all of your strength and determination. Only this time it wasn't Kagome on the line, it was Inuyasha, your so-called soulmate. He might not be your soulmate, but he was your friend if nothing else. You rounded a bend next to a deathly lake where Myoga called a halt. You ducked behind a rock the moment you saw Jakken and Inuyasha, half way devoured by the Unmother.

Myoga: "She's using an illusion."

You: "What?"

Myoga: "Look at the water."

In the reflection of the lake was the Unmother, the face of Inuyasha's mother still upon her face and a young, sleeping Inuyasha in her arms. It was peaceful and a lie.

Jakken: "Whose there?"

Without thinking you leapt from your hiding place, grabbed Jakken and threw him in the lake. You ran around the lake to where Inuyasha and the Unmother sat. The second the ripples that came from Jakken's splash reached the illusion she began screaming and Inuyasha was released. You caught him barely and you both rocked unevenly.

Inuyasha: "DAMNIT ALL! I thought she was real. I let my guard down."

You: "We'll your back now. Just stay on your toes. Sesshomaru's back."

Inuyasha: "Where is he?"

Sesshomaru: "Right here."

His hand came down angled at Inuyasha's face. Your hand shot up with your only remaining sword. Sesshomaru had been fighting with what looked like no effort, but somehow he was able to bruise your hand with that single blow. The weird thing was that this time your blade didn't break like the last one had. This time it had a kinda pink color, just like the arrow. You put more of your strength and emotion into what you were doing and the light grew brighter. After it stared glowing brighter Sesshomaru backed off. It wasn't just the arrows, but whatever weapon you had.

You: "Here, Inuyasha."

You handed him your sword and he looked uncertain.

You: "Take him down."

He nodded and stood posed to strike, but Sesshomaru started talking. A-f*cking-gain.

Sesshomaru: "So it was here all this time…Always there, but never seen. Guarded, but never known. Our father hid it well."

He charged Inuyasha. The sword clattered against Sesshomaru's armor. It fell to the ground and Inuyasha's throat was in Sesshomaru's hand. You heard him gasping for air. Sesshomaru's fingers poised above Inuyasha's right eye (I think). His fingers never struck the eye, however from his fingers sprung shards of lightning. They struck Inuyasha's eye and he cried out in pain. It awoke you from your trance like state. As Inuyasha's cries grew, so did your pace, but as you closed in it was too late. Hovering between Inuyasha's eye and Sesshomaru's hand was a black gem. With a triumphant smile he threw Inuyasha in your general direction. The look on his face indicated he hadn't even known you were there.

Inuyasha hit you so fast you flew three yards before you realized your feet had left the ground. Inuyasha felt like a ton of bricks and for a short while you were unable to breathe, until he was able to push himself off you. As you lay on the ground you could feel your body so heavy with exhaustion it almost felt like a lead weight. You were so tired you couldn't bring yourself to move. Looking over you noticed Inuyasha. He was saying something to you, but he made no sound. He looked worried, but you couldn't tell for sure and in your confusion you raised your eyebrow in question. Suddenly all sound came back to you as a large light erupted behind Inuyasha and the sound of tearing flesh could be heard. In the outline of the light you could see the shape of the Nomother as it intersected the attack from Sesshomaru. Bits and pieces went flying everywhere and the pair of you watched in horror as the demon deteriorated right before your eyes. Inuyasha lifted you to a sitting position and growled under his breath.

Inuyasha: "Sesshomaru! You bastard! I'm gonna make you pay."

Inuyasha was loud enough you almost thought you were gonna go deaf again. You barely heard Sesshomaru's reply.

Sesshomaru: "Hmph...No matter she was no use to me anyway. I have what I came for and you are no match for me. I shall take my prize and leave."

He threw the stone to his side and a large black hole opened into a black void with no light in it. The rift it was causing created a thin stream of light around it and without another word Sesshomaru and Jakken jumped through the hole. You felt Inuyasha tense and you immediately knew the drill.

You: "We have to follow them."

Inuyasha: "Well of course. But how are you feeling? Your only a human after all."

You: "I'm a little stiff, but not useless. Help me up and we'll get going."

Inuyasha: "Your definitely one of the most stubborn humans I've ever met, but at least you get to the point. Hold on tight."

Inuyasha picked you up and slung you onto his back. When he felt you flinch slightly he hesitated and looked to you for an explanation. You quickly resolved it.

You: "Don't worry I'll just need some rest when we get back. You can stand Kagome for a day or two right?"

Inuyasha: "You make it sound so easy!"

You: "Only if you let her think everything is going her way. Then she gets along with everything and everyone."

Inuyasha: *grunt* "She may look like Kikiyo, but you certainly have her spirit and kindness."

So the conversation couldn't continue, Inuyasha leapt at the hole. You were in a slight daze because this had been the first time Inuyasha had complimented your personality. But the sudden envelopment in the darkness made you overly aware of your surroundings and were unable to concentrate on much else. However, the light soon faded into light.

On the other side of the wormhole there was a large valley wrapped in a thick mist which couldn't reach the tall peaks of pointed rock. You and Inuyasha hovered for a moment before you started falling so fast you almost thought Inuyasha wouldn't even survive it. Luckily a large skeletal bird swooped in beneath you to catch the pair of you. The bird was odd for a skeleton. The torso and wings had retained some sort of fur or feathers and the rest was the white bone of a skeleton. Several other birds just like it circled the blue sky, not noticing your presence. Where a majority of the birds circled was around the large skeleton in the center of the valley. the size and shape clearly suggested demon, but it had enough of a human shape to wear armor. You doubted a half demon unless they had steroids in this time. Then again Sesshomaru was full demon. Myoga had mentioned Inuyasha's father's tomb. Was their father the tomb itself? Well it would make sense, because nothing else is here.

Myoga: "Look there!"

Though you hadn't noticed Myoga's appearance and you quickly noted where he was pointing. Sesshomaru was walking into the mouth of the giant skeleton followed by his little green booger. It pissed you off that he would going against his father's wishes, especially when he was dead. He showed no respect to anyone, but himself. You felt your hand clench and your jaw began to ache with the pressure. Inuyasha noticed.

Inuyasha: "What's wrong?"

You: "He may not have been the greatest father to you and Sesshomaru, but your father deserves more respect than what Sesshomaru is showing and it pisses me off. Myoga, get us down there. I want a front row seat to watch Inuyasha kick Sesshomaru's butt."

Myoga: "What do you say, my lord?"

You could feel Inuyasha watching you intently, but you waited for his answer and continued watching the entrance to the tomb. The problem was even if they were going to wait to get down there you had already made your decision and you weren't going to change your mind.

Inuyasha: "Go for it!"

The bird made a sudden dive toward the skull. You noticed Inuyasha stood up and you did the same. You felt slightly off balanced, but it didn't matter because Inuyasha wrapped an arm around you as you both braced for the jump. Myoga was clinging to Inuyasha's hair. To make it easier on Inuyasha you wrapped an arm around his neck.

Inuyasha's Pov

It felt weird holding Sorra in your arms. Not bad, just odd. It reminded you of the way you had once held Kikiyo. When her arm snaked its way across your neck, it became even weirder still when you felt so calm and relaxed by it. She didn't even notice you looking at her, she was staring too intently at the entrance. You began to wonder who hated Sesshomaru more: You or her?

Sorra: "Inuyasha!"

The entrance was already here so you jumped from the bird, Sorra in your arms and Myoga in your hair, next to the oversized jaws of what had once been your father. You didn't let go of Sorra until you were sure that Sesshomaru was nowhere near the entrance. However, when you let Sorra stand on her own it was the first time you noticed how frail she was. You had never seen her like this, not even against Mistress Centipede or Yura of the Hair. She was pale with dark patches under her eyes and her wounds were probably infected by now. She looked absolutely sick and still she found a way to remain standing. You regretted bringing her here, but you knew she wasn't going to let that stop her.

Sorra: "You ready?"

You: "Yeah. Are you?"

Sorra: "Not sure. Let's find out."

You grabbed her waist once more, only more gently because of your realization. You went down the throat and landed in a pile of bones at the bottom of the ribcage. Sesshomaru and Jakken were surrounding a tiny, beyond dull blade stuck into a stone platform. Jakken turned and appeared shocked at your appearance, but Sesshomaru seemed indifferent, like he had already won.


	9. Friends

Inuyasha's Pov

Sesshomaru: "Congratulations, Inuyasha. You have arrived just in time to see me take what is rightfully mine."

He stepped up to the platform and though your impulses told you to attack, you decided to jump him after he got the sword out and then take it from him. But just as his fingers were about to touch the handle a shield came around the blade and it shocked Sesshomaru's hand. You felt better seeing Sesshomaru's plan backfire and the look of annoyance on his face. It was so funny it made you smile.

You: "Hah! What are you going to do about that, Sesshomaru?"

There was a light tug on your sleeve. It was Sorra and she whispered rapidly in your ear.

Sorra: "If the sword won't come out for Sesshomaru and it was made for you it should come out for you. Kick him in the pride and pull it out yourself."

It was a brilliant point, not to mention the look on his face would be priceless. Taking her advice you went for the sword, but was blocked by Sesshomaru.

You: "Out of my way!"

He swung at you with his claws, but you dodged every attack. Before you knew it the dodging had become hand-to-hand combat. Best part about this was that the only reason Sesshomaru couldn't get to the sword was because he wasn't powerful enough to break the seal. It was enough to make you smirk, which only made Sesshomaru press harder on you. He made a swipe at your face and cut the hair that hung directly beneath your ear. This brought your attention back to your own battle as well as the one ensuing between Sorra and Jakken. Where ever she tried to go Jakken would follow her, his stick shooting flames where she had once been. The worst part was that she was slowing down and coming closer to you and Sesshomaru. While watching her and Jakken you fell backwards on a wedged bone, while dodging Sesshomaru's attacks. He raised his fingers ready to shred you to pieces.

Sorra: "INUYASHA!"

You looked back in time to see Sorra grab Sesshomaru's robes and pull him back toward the flames. Using the force of Sesshomaru back she thrust herself on to you and turned you around so the Robe of The Fire Rat protected both of you. While she and Kagome were here they had discovered it was impervious to many things. But it somewhat pissed you off that she didn't warn you, yet you couldn't be fully mad at her because if you think about it Sorra just kicked Sesshomaru's butt. When the flames receded and the noise died Sorra grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the platform holding the sword. Once you had safely reached the sword you looked back to find Sesshomaru singed and being pelted with apologies from his little henchperson. You smiled in triumph.

Myoga: "Now my lord! Remove Tetsusaiga from the tomb!"

You grabbed it with two hands and began to pull, adding pressure little by little, but it wouldn't budge. After pulling your hardest you turned to Myoga in anger, in your moment of embarrassment.

You: "What the hell?! Myoga, what gives?!"

Sesshomaru began to chuckle at your confusion, but he was cut off by none other than Sorra.

Sorra: "Shut up, dumb ass. Last I checked you couldn't do it either."

Ooooooooo! He was being talked down to by a human. It was like the big bad wolf had been told to bugger off by the three little pigs (I'm saying Inuyasha knows the story so too bad). Sesshomaru straightened up and returned to that emotionless bastard Sesshomaru you had come to know and hate. He took strides towards Sorra who had backed away to give you room to pull out the sword. And as he did she planted her feet firmly on the ground and puffed her chest out ready to receive anything he threw at her. Her eyes set on him for any odd motion or drawing of a sword. By doing this she was hurting his pride and any power he would have over her, which is probably why he stopped and said:

Sesshomaru: "Look at you, prideful human who's nothing special outside your world of men. It was about time I removed you from my path and into the next world."

Once you noticed the green strands forming around his fingertips which were already curled. Knowing what was coming and in a blind moment of emotion you reached your free hand toward her, the other hand still on the sword was caught only for a moment before it came loose and came out of the stone prison. You might have registered it in your mind if you hadn't been so focused on saving Sorra. You grabbed her, but with Sesshomaru's impending attack gave you only enough time to raise your other arm to guard the both of you. A blinding light appeared for a period of time and know one could tell what was happening. Once it faded you found the small, thin, and dull Tetsusaiga had become much larger and sharp. It had repelled Sesshomaru's attacks and left everyone in awe, except for Myoga.

Myoga: "That's right! The Tetsusaiga can only be drawn with the intent to protect a human. That's why it was made to protect Inuyasha's mother."

Sesshomaru's gaze immediately returned to Sorra. If only Myoga hadn't opened his mouth.

Sorra's Pov

He stared at you for a moment and within the blink of an eye he had regained much of his ground and was once more closer to both you and Inuyasha, but he was also keeping his distance. Rather than cut you down on the spot he resumed his earlier habit of looking at you like a puzzle or a question with the answer right on his tongue. Inuyasha shifted into a frontal position between you and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: "I would have thought it impossible. I thought that our father had more mind than this. To waste such a powerful sword on something so useless."

You: "What are you pouting about? It's not like you could use it anyway."

Sesshomaru: "You really need to learn your place. I only think it's a shame that such a powerful sword is being wasted on a pitiful human like you."

Inuyasha leapt to defend your honor before you could reply.

Inuyasha: "She is worth more to protect than whatever you plan to use the Tetsusaiga for."

Sesshomaru: "Then that proves to me that you have father's weakness for humans."

Inuyasha: "I'm not weak."

Sesshomaru: "We shall see."

For a moment it felt so tense as Inuyasha waited for an attack, but it didn't happen. Instead, Sesshomaru's eyes began to glow red, his nails became talons, and his teeth elongated and became sharper. This wasn't looking to good. He began to grow larger, destroying his clothes and incasing his body in a layer of thick white fur. Inuyasha tensed and pulled you backwards into the wall farthest From Sesshomaru. On the other side of the rib cage was Jakken, who appeared to be scared stiff. Sesshomaru's transformation completed and he opened his jowls to howl. The sound was eerie and vibrated all around the walls. With the howl erupted a green gas, but even as they were wisps around your feet Inuyasha began to freak out.

Inuyasha: "Climb up! Quickly!"

You: "Why?"

Inuyasha: "See that gas?"

You: "Yeah."

Inuyasha: "Its poisonous to humans and demons alike. You'll be dead in minutes. Now get going."

Without another word you began to climb, but by the twelfth rib you noticed Inuyasha wasn't climbing. Sesshomaru was carefully watching Inuyasha so you quickly called out:

You: "What about you?"

Inuyasha: "It will take awhile longer for the poison to take any effect on me. Don't worry I'll be right behind you."

You gave him a slight nod as a reply as you continued onward towards the mouth of the large skeleton. Directly across from you was Jakken who was having some difficulty climbing due to his shortness. you looked down to check on Inuyasha's progress, but he was only six ribs up and nearly invisible in the thickening green gas.

You: "Inuyasha?"

Jakken: "Forget him, girl! My master will finish him off soon enough."

You: "Shut your trap! Inuyasha is too strong to go down without a fight."

Jakken: "We shall see, but in the end it will be Lord Sessh-"

A loud sound rang throughout the enormous cavern. Looking back down you had just enough time to see Sesshomaru, in his full demon form, jump upwards past you. Inuyasha was attached to Sesshomaru's fur and hanging on for dear life. Several pieces of the skeleton's shoulder fell from where Sesshomaru burst out. Worried for Inuyasha, you continued to climb more quickly than you had been before. You made it to the top and pulled yourself out of the hole Sesshomaru had made. You noticed that they actually landed several feet away and Sesshomaru was trying to shake Inuyasha off him. For some reasons unknown Jakken had come from behind you and ran closer to the pair, cheering on his Lord. Inuyasha was eventually flung from Sesshomaru's body and landed nearby. He was sitting up by the time you were at his side. He stood up and set his sword over his shoulder.

You: "That was a wicked throw. Are you alright?"

Inuyasha: "I'm fine. Quit worrying already."

You: "I care. I can't help it. How are you going to take him down?"

Inuyasha: "With Tetsusaiga, obviously."

You: "What do you want me to do?"

Inuyasha: "You've done enough. Your only human, you have your limits. Just stay here and let me protect you."

He walked past you and back towards Sesshomaru, who was waiting patiently for Inuyasha to return to the battle. You were beginning to feel the fatigue weigh on your body like a weight. You feel to your knees and your head began to spin. It was actually really kind of Inuyasha to fight Sesshomaru for you and let you have the chance to rest. Then suddenly it can up your throat in a boiling hot wave and on instinct you threw yourself forward, propping your hands to hold you up. The blood splattered as it hit the ground, if that hadn't been the contents of your stomach you would have thrown up. You remembered Inuyasha and looked up, happy to find he was still too busy with Sesshomaru to notice your predicament. So you quickly washed off the blood on your face as Inuyasha's sword sliced off Sesshomaru's arm like rice paper. And directly made a second hit to Sesshomaru's chest which made Sesshomaru come crashing to the ground. Good thing you were already on the ground because when the ground shook you probably would have fallen over. After Sesshomaru hit the ground he turned into a small blue light and flew off into the sky where the portal remained open. A little green and brown blur flew after him and into the portal (since it's in the sky I don't know how he got there, I just don't remember). You were so busy watching them leave you didn't notice Inuyasha rush to your side.

Inuyasha: "Sorra? Are you alright?"

You: "Yeah. When Sesshomaru fell over so did I."

Inuyasha: *helps you up* "Are you sure? There's a lot of blood."

You: "I'm fine. When you cut his arm off there was a lot of splatter."

Inuyasha: "It was a good shot wasn't it?"

You: "Right on target!"

Inuyasha: "Hey I thought you an issue with blood."

You: "I guess it's different with demon blood I don't know."

He looked suspicious, but didn't question any further. Tetsusaiga had shrunk down to normal size and now had sheath surrounding it. He sheathed it and picked you up bridal style to jump onto the back of another bird. Myoga crawled down towards the bird's head to give it directions and the bird immediately began to make its way towards the black hole. Inuyasha jumped off and into the hole, but unlike the first time you went through it went by so much faster.

All of us returned to the same lakeshore where the you had left through the portal. The hole began to shrink and harden back into the onyx stone that returned to Inuyasha's eye and became his pupil once more.

You: "You did it, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha: "We did it. Without you my soul would have been trapped by the Nomother and we would have never awakened the Tetsusaiga."

You: "But you defeated Sesshomaru with Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha: "But you helped me activate it. It didn't work at first, but when you needed defending it worked."

You: "That means you will get to use it a lot when Kagome's here."

Inuyasha: "The only thing to look forward to."

You giggled a little. It was mean to laugh about, but there were times where your sister was absolutely useless. Inuyasha had yet to put you down, but that was fine for now. He probably still felt like he was playing hero. As long as he carried you all the way to the village that was fine with you. You were safe now and could finally sleep. Before you did you thought of that moment in the clearing when you were so mad at him, noting only now how childish it truly was.

Inuyasha's Pov

You felt Sorra nod off in your arms, but that's okay. For a human she had worked hard and mastered a great effort.

Myoga: "My lord?"

You: "Yes, Myoga?"

Myoga: "Who is she, my lord?"

You: "Her name is Sorra Higurashi. She is half of Kikiyo's reincarnation. It would also seem that she has the powers of a priestess. You already know this."

Myoga: "I meant who is she to you, Lord Inuyasha?"

You weren't fully sure yourself, but you weren't going to tell Myoga that. So you went with the best thing you could think of.

You: "She's my friend."


	10. Hiding the Truth

Sorra's Pov

You had gone home for some rest, but instead ended up doing long interviews about where you had gone for the last week and it was aggravating. While there you also got a doctor visit, but luckily he said nothing had changed that much. Catching up on homework was a breeze, it was the nagging record company who took up the rest of your recuperation time. You really missed Inuyasha. With him around it made the day somewhat brighter. Homework was a bore, all of the questions and lies were annoying, and the only person who kept you sane was your best friend, Chiamu Kaze.

Chiamu: "What's the matter with my little rock star? Paparazzi stalking you? Too much school work? Hmm?"

Chiamu's dad owned your record deal and you had become friends fast. She had even helped you write some of your best songs. You had been the one to take her out of private school and brought her to your school. Chiamu and her father came over to your house every Sunday night for dinner. It was fairly obvious he and your mom liked each other (Chiamu's parents were divorced), but so far all they did was flirt. That's okay though, less mush the better.

You: "Both. *yawn* Plus doctor appointments. I can't wait for the weekend."

Chiamu: "It is its Friday."

You: "Already?!"

Chiamu: "Yeah, hon. Where have you been?"

You: "Busy."

Chiamu: "Know that feeling. Sooo...can I hang out with you Saturday. It's been awhile since we hang out and I was thinking about-"

You: "Sorry, but I'm leaving. I think."

Chiamu: "Where?"

She was your best friend and you weren't going to be able to keep it from her for long. She would investigate where you had gone once you left, if you didn't tell her.

You: "Tell me when we walk home."

Her eyes dimmed with a look of understanding. If you couldn't tell her it was normally something you would say aloud at all. It was like an instant she could become an adult. One of her best qualities was knowing when it was time to listen.

Chiamu: "Okay."

Both of you took your seat for your first class of the day. You and Chiamu had pretty much every class together. But throughout every class you and Chiamu had an unspoken silence. And with every class you felt an anxiety. You couldn't help, but wonder if she would think you were crazy or never talk to you again. The bell rang and your anxiety peaked. You gathered up your stuff and went outside to find Chiamu, but when you find her she wasn't alone. Hojo was talking to her about Kagome.

Hojo: "She wasn't in school again today and I was wondering you could - Sorra! Would you give this to Kagome? It's for her bronchitis."

This had been Grandpa's excuse to the school and you just went along with it. You took the medicine.

Hojo: "You might take some too, Sorra. What with your condition and all. I have to go now, but tell Kagome I said hi."

Chiamu: "Bye, Hojo."

You: "Bye, Hojo, thanks."

Hojo: "Later."

He rode off on his bicycle. Kagome liked Hojo a lot and she would be happy to hear that they cared. If Hojo were less meek and naive you would have liked him, but what could you say, Kagome liked quieter men.

Chiamu: "Your condition...it still sickens me that Ebisu wrote that article."

Six months into your music career Ebisu, a reporter for a large magazine company, followed you to one of your appointments. Pretending to be a family member who you hadn't seen since infancy, he went to your doctor wondering what was going on. He had a fake ID and everything. He published your death throughout Japan. Your fans and friends knew everything. Of course the head of the magazine apologized and fired the jerk, but you were still left with the pity of many. It was something you simply couldn't stand, to be pitied.

Chiamu: "So where are you going?"

School was now far behind you and you were blocks from your house. It was time to explain.

You: "You're probably going to think I'm crazy."

Chiamu: "No I thought you were crazy when you fought for our rights to not wear school uniforms."

You: "Well this one is a doozy."

Chiamu: "Try me."

You: "That time I was gone, I went back into the Feudal Era. While Kagome and I were there we met this half-demon named Inuyasha. We also found this jewel that lots of demons want to get their hands on, but I accidentally shattered it into a thousand fragments. Now Kagome and I take turns going back in time to find the shards with Inuyasha."

Chiamu: "Is that where Kagome is?"

You: "Yeah..."

Chiamu: "You're right. It sounds crazy, but it would explain a lot of things. Like why you and Kagome haven't been at school together recently, those things around your neck, and let's not forget those injuries of yours."

The things you had brought back with you from the Feudal Era were the Jewel Shards and your wounds from your fight with Sesshomaru. The Shard hung in a small jar as a necklace. It had been Kagome's idea and it wasn't a bad idea to keep them there. The wounds weren't serious, thanks to Keade, but you couldn't hide all of them. So far Chiamu was being logical, and that meant that she was really listening.

You: "To seal the deal on how crazy I am, how about you stay and eat with us for dinner. Inuyasha and Kagome should be back, but if they aren't you can all the crazy police."

Chiamu: "What's your mom making?'

You: "Sushi."

Chiamu: "Sorry, hon, but I love sushi. No crazy calls are going out tonight."

You smiled. Quite honestly she probably couldn't care less, but it meant a lot to you that she could believe you. Both of you were walking up the stairs and you made it to the door and stopped there. You signaled Chiamu to be quiet. Within seconds the scuffling noises you had briefly heard were sounding again from the other side of the door. Chiamu had a questioning look on her face, but you simply smiled at her as you opened the door. inside Kagome held one of your mom's thick, wooden spoons trying to hit Inuyasha who was hiding behind the rest of your family.

You: "Hey, everyone!"

Kagome and Inuyasha: "Sorra!"

Inuyasha, despite the fact he was farther than Kagome, was able to run up and hug you before Kagome was actually able to do much. You wouldn't have expected it from Inuyasha, but after seeing the look on Kagome's face you couldn't blame him. When Kagome declared it was her turn Inuyasha shrunk back behind you. Whatever he did he probably didn't deserve what he was receiving.

Kagome: "Sorra! Oh my gosh! You won't believe what happened to me. We found this cute little fox demon and we saved him from these big bullies who called themselves the Thunder Brothers. Oh! And there was- Chiamu?! What are you doing here?"

Chiamu: "Sorra invited me over for dinner and she wanted me to met Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood up from behind you and brushed himself off. He smiled a big egotistical smile.

Inuyasha: "Hello there. I am Inuyasha. So Sorra mentioned me? What did she say?"

Chiamu: "She said you were a half demon and guessing by those really cute ears, it's true."

Inuyasha: "What is with you people and my ears!?"

Everyone burst out laughing, even Kagome. Despite the hilarious greeting Inuyasha and Chiamu got along well, especially when they made fun of Kagome. We all sat down and had a lot of laughs as the sushi was passed (and occasionally thrown) across the table. Afterward Kagome and your mom packed your back for the Feudal Era as you escorted Chiamu to her driver, who waited on the street with her black SUV. She seemed so at ease that all of your earlier anxiety seemed like a distant dream.

Chiamu: "He's really funny. And cute too! Maybe I could..."

You: "Save it. Besides what future would we have anyways. He counts by the decades and I count by the weeks."

Chiamu: "That's not right and you know it. If he really liked you he could be strong for you and...you haven't told him yet, have you?"

You: "No."

Chiamu: "But, the demons and the fighting! How?"

You: "You of all people should know that I have always been one to go down fighting."

Chiamu gave you a sad look. She knew you were killing yourself in these battles. Things weren't horrible yet, according to your doctors, but there would come a battle that might do the trick. You gave your friend a light hug before jumped into her car and drove off down the road. You hung your head in guilt. From every side you were lying or hiding something. Not even your mom knew that you were fighting. You had told Inuyasha not to say anything because your mom would keep you home from the past, and the thought of Kagome was too much for Inuyasha so didn't say anything. It was peaceful and quiet as you walked up the stairs, but it gave you enough time to remove any sign of the guilt. Outside the well was you family and Inuyasha waiting for you to come and say goodbye.

Kagome: "We have a new member of the group. His name is Shippo. He's cute, little orphan fox demon so make sure Inuyasha doesn't pick on him."

You: "I'll do my best."

You hugged your family and gave Kagome the jewel shards for safe keeping until you got back. You threw the backpack over your shoulder and pulled Inuyasha lightly towards the well. You let go to open the door, but as soon as it was open he picked you up and jumped down the well. God, you had missed him.


	11. The Human Half

The last few days had been hell! Twice you had to go back to help Kagome. The first had been to defeat an ancient mask that had come alive because of the jewel shards. It had first attacked your grandfather, but you stuck around to protect Kagome and the jewel shards. That was why it was decided you were the one who held all of the jewel shards from now on. Once you made it back to the feudal era and waited for the repairs on Inuyasha's sword, you noticed the Soul Piper. On this trip you saw it often, but every time you saw it, it's eyes had opened a little more, which Myoga had said was a bad thing. After some convincing you and Inuyasha returned to your time. You were just in time to save Kagome and a young girl from the Pits of Hell. Sometimes you wondered if she did this on purpose.

At this moment in time you were slowly going down a river in a rather large canoe, provided by Kaede. You were resting in the back while Inuyasha sat in the front and poor Shippo leaned over the side, seasick.

Inuyasha: "Any sign of the jewel yet?"

You: "Nothing; not even a tingle."

Inuyasha: "Damn."

Shippo's dry heaves caught your attention and you sat up to help him out. You placed a hand on his back, as he finished heaving, in a hope to comfort him.

Inuyasha: "Some demon you are, Shippo. Being seasick like that means you're weak."

Shippo: "So what?!"

You: "Let me see."

Between Kagome's episodes in the Present Kaede had taught you a limited amount of healing abilities. One was upset stomachs, but you hadn't actually tested it on anyone yet. So you prayed to Kikiyo's soul that you would get it right. A very tiny, pale light began to glow in the small space between Shippo's stomach and your hand. You concentrated on easing the muscles around Shippo's gut. Once you couldn't do any more you drew your hand back and watched Shippo cautiously.

You: "So how do you feel?"

Shippo: "A lot better; thank you, Sorra."

Inuyasha: "You should have left him alone."

You: "He wouldn't be much use to anyone if he is seasick."

Inuyasha: "He wasn't much use to begin with."

Shippo whimpered, but you didn't need his whine to lean over the boat to cup water in your hand and throw it at Inuyasha. His back soaked, he turned around with a vengeance in his eyes. He stood up, facing you and his entire body twitching with annoyance.

Inuyasha: "Do you know how cold that was?! You're going to get it now!"

At first you couldn't help, but giggle and give off a playful smile, but when you saw something behind Inuyasha's head you grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. Of course he didn't understand right away.

Inuyasha: "If you think you're getting two free shots you are dead wrong. Now prepare for-"

Shippo: "AH!SPIDERWEBS!

Inuyasha looked up from where you had pulled him down and saw the enormous webs that would have engulfed his head. They were covering several consecutive places on the sides of each cliff. Inuyasha stood and ripped one down to hold in his hands.

You: "Sorry I overreacted. I didn't know-"

Inuyasha: "Don't worry about it. And it's not horrible thing to be on guard. I guarantee that being pulled down is a lot nicer than eating a mouthful of spider webs."

You smiled. He was always doing that. He would give you small compliments, but you never mentioned it or said thanks, for fear that he might stop.

Shippo: "What kind of webs are these?"

Inuyasha: "My guess is spiderheads."

Shippo: "SPIDERHEADS!?"

You: "What are those?"

Inuyasha: "They are demons that trap and paralyze humans in their webs, then eat them alive. I knew they were in the mountains, but I didn't think they would be this far down river."

As if to add to Inuyasha's point you heard a girl scream, and looked up to the cliff where she was being pushed over by something mostly hidden in the bushes. Before she was even pushed over Inuyasha had jumped towards the damsel and caught her. You watched the creature vanish into the foliage before you attention returned to Inuyasha and the girl.

You: "Good catch."

Abruptly the girl hit Inuyasha on the head and they both fell into the river.

FF to the Temple

You felt sorry for Nazuna. The spiderheads had not only killed her parents, but her entire village as well. Now she lived in an old temple with an old monk. Because of her ankle Inuyasha had to carry her all the way until you reached the temple, which was at sunset. Upon entering the temple there was a lone old monk waiting for you in the desolate courtyard.

Monk: "Nazuna."

Nazuna: "Master."

Before she limped to her master she made it a point to hit Inuyasha on the head. Despite that you disliked the action it reminded you of something Kagome would have done, so you felt no place to comment. She knelt before the monk.

Nazuna: "Master."

Monk: "I thought that the spiderheads might have gotten you."

Nazuna: "I was attacked, Master. But these...people saved me. I'm sorry that I was weak in front of these demons."

Inuyasha: "Hey-"

Monk: "That's alright; as long as you're safe."

You had grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and applied some pressure to warn him not to speak. He was looking at you confused, but you couldn't take your eyes off the monk. Something was odd. No other sounds could be heard throughout the temple; not even animals.

You: "Nazuna said the village was attacked, but where are the other monks?"

Monk: "They were also taken by the spiderheads. Nazuna and myself were able to hid in the cellar during their attack."

You: *whispers* "Convenient."

Inuyasha had heard your comment and fully understood. Now he was on full alert.

Monk: "How would you like to stay the night here?"

Nazuna: "But master, they are demons!"

Monk: "They saved your live, Nazuna. They should be able to stay here for a night and have a warm meal."

Nazuna: *sigh* "Yes, Master."

Shippo: "That sounds great."

Inuyasha: "I think we should keep on looking for the jewel shards. We are better off on our own anyway."

Nazuna: "What about you, Sorra?"

You looked up at Inuyasha who was looking down on you intensely. It looked like you were the tie breaker. The only reason why you answered like you did was for Nazuna's sake.

You: "I agree. We should stay the night, what with all the spiderheads running freely."

Monk: "Alright. It's been decided. Now if you will follow me I'll show you to your room."

Nazuna ran off in another direction, probably the kitchen, as the old man slowly went up the small flight of stairs towards the main housing district of the temple. Shippo was animatedly talking with the monk about the room they were to receive, but you hung back to talk to Inuyasha.

You: "

Inuyasha: "

You smiled at each other briefly then followed the others to the room. You were severed a wonderful meal by Nazuna, but she and the monk ate elsewhere in the temple. However you were able to compliment her cooking before she made her leave. Her loneliness made you sad as she seemed to isolate herself from everyone else. Everyone was feeling somewhat depressed. Even Inuyasha was on the moody train tonight. So instead of letting it get the best of you pulled out your walkman and listened to the beats your band had come up with. Each one went by, until you found one that really clicked. Pulling out a sheet of paper you began to write the lyrics.

(Everybody's Fool by Evanescence)

Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself  
Lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

Somewhere along the way you must have started humming or singing along the way because Inuyasha and Shippo were giving you curious glances out of the corners of their eyes.

You: "What?"

Inuyasha: "Where the hell did you-"

Suddenly the room was full of screeching noises. It was like a constant ringing in your ears. All of you covered your ears in an attempt to muffle the noise, but it didn't work. The lights went out and everything went dark, however you knew the door to the outside was open because many small red eyes began to crowd the doorway. Spiderheads! You grabbed your bow and arrows that were leaning on the wall nearby. But the noise continued and it still hurt your ears; but that didn't affect your aim. You shot at the open door and many of the spiderheads were destroyed while several more retreated further into the shadows. You found Shippo and Inuyasha closer to the entrance, in which dropping your weapons to grab them by their elbows and pulling them with you out the door. They hadn't seemed to notice the sound had stopped.

You: "Time to get going!"

Both of them finally picked up speed and ran with you to the courtyard where hundreds of spiderheads were waiting for you. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga, but it didn't change. Inuyasha eventually fought his way through all the spiderheads and all of you ran into the forest. At one point you stopped to catch your breath. While you stopped you began pulling the curtain of webs off Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha: "Damn! How did I not sense them coming!?"

You: "The monk's so-called charms were probably working in reverse so we couldn't sense them...coming..."

You had finished pulling all of webs off Inuyasha's head when you realized that you couldn't find any of his silver colored hair, but you did find a thick set of black hair. You noticed his ears were gone, his claws were normal nails, and his eyes had turned a dark brown.

You: "You...look...different."

Inuyasha: "What about it?"

Shippo: "Your hair is black!"

Inuyasha: "Gee, you think?"

You: "But why?"

Myoga: "I'll explain that. You see half demons, like Lord Inuyasha, have certain times where they lose their demon powers and become mortal. It just so happens that Inuyasha's time is the first night of the moon's new cycle."

You: "So every first night of the new moon Inuyasha loses his demon powers along with the Tetsusaiga."

Myoga: "Precisely...Master Inuyasha, why didn't you tell us your night of vulnerability was approaching!"

Inuyasha squished Myoga with his thumb.

Inuyasha: "Because if I had told you, you would have run away."

Myoga: "..."

Shippo: "How could you!? You are so stupid! Now were defenseless! You idiot!"

Inuyasha threw Shippo to the ground after Shippo had found a way onto Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha: "You're just lucky that I don't have my claws."

Shippo: "Sorra! Inuyasha's being mean."

You: "Shippo...stop complaining about Inuyasha."

Inuyasha + Shippo: "WHAT?!"

You: "You heard me."

You knew you were going to get an earful from Kagome for this later for not defending Shippo against Inuyasha, but if you didn't stick up for Inuyasha you might as well be a hypocrite.

You: "He had his reasons for not telling us. And it isn't his fault we got ourselves into this. He wouldn't have let us stop here if he thought there would be too many spiderheads."

Shippo: "He knew there were here! What about that?!"

You: "He probably thought he could handle it."

Inuyasha: "Not that I mind, but why are you defending me?"

You: "Because I've done the same thing."

You could feel yourself softening at the thought of the lie you had been feeding to the others since you had been here; you weren't willing to share your weakness with them, it should be the same the other way around. And when you and Inuyasha's eyes met the connection was made along with the understanding you knew. You may have understood, but he didn't, and he tried to reach it. He didn't know why you looked like you did, but to him it must have mirrored sadness because he couldn't seem to look away.

A sound rustled in the bushes and Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, ready for the spiderheads. Nazuna stumbled out of the bushes and fell, allowing Inuyasha to sheathe his sword. Nazuna saw who it was and picked herself up.

Nazuna: "You must return to the temple and help my master...Has your appearance changed?"

She was looking at Inuyasha. The change was pretty much obvious to pretty much everyone, but her. You considered going back for the monk. He might have been forced to do what the demons said for the sake of his life, but if he hadn't... The monk was all Nazuna had; you had to try. Also the shards had been in the bag, along with most of your weapons.

Inuyasha: "Why the hell would we go back there?"

You: "Because the jewel shards are back there."

Inuyasha: "WHAT?!"

Your hands went up the front of your shirt where there was a buckle that latched a short sword to your back. One click and the sword fell down your back. It was still sheathed so you strapped the strap around your waist. You stood and faced Inuyasha again with your hand extended.

You: "Give me the Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha: "Why in hell's name would I give it to you?"

You: "I'm going back."

Inuyasha: "Not without me your not."

You opened your mouth ready to argue with him, but he caught your wrist and pulled you closer to make his point clear.

Inuyasha: "I may be human, but I can still fight if you can. Please let me protect you."

You took a deep breath and exhaled. You knew you weren't going to win against him, you couldn't say no. You trusted him with your life and you were certain it went the same way. You watched each other's backs no matter what. You brought your eyes up to his and smiled.

You: "Alright. Are you ready to bash some spiderheads?"

Inuyasha: *smile* "Always."


	12. Stupid Humans

Your Pov

In the end all of you went back to the temple. You were quiet to avoid being seen by spiderheads. Once the wall of the temple was only meters away you stopped to check for any movement around the wall. There was none.

Inuyasha: "I'm going to see if the shards are still there. If not we'll meet back here. While I'm gone I want you girls to go look for the monk. Then come back here. Understood?"

You and Nazuna nod your heads in acknowledgement. Shippo shook nervously behind you.

Shippo: "What am I doing?"

Inuyasha: "You're coming with me."

Shippo made a loud whine before Inuyasha picked him up by the tail and quietly made his way to the wall.

You: "Be careful."

Inuyasha: "Don't worry. We'll be out of here before you know it."

Once he was out of sight you took Nazuna's hand and pulled her a little left of where you had seen Inuyasha disappear. Nazuna lead you down corridor after corridor to where she had last seen her master. Problem was that you had yet to meet a single spiderhead since you had escaped. Nazuna stopped at an open door and yelled:

Nazuna: "He's not here!"

'Damn. Inuyasha!' The man must have been working for the spiderheads all along if he had been able to leave. He must be after the jewel shards which meant Inuyasha was in danger.

You: "Let's go!"

You went back the way you had come, but this time you followed the sound of Shippo's screams of terror. You found another open room, but this time you found the monk. Along with Inuyasha and Shippo. Shippo was on the floor paralyzed by fear. Inuyasha was caught in the spiderhead's massive webbing that resembled something like a hive. The spider, who was actually the monk was laughing wickedly. Inuyasha wasn't moving which meant he must have been paralyzed also. The arrows were still on the ground and you picked one up. You took your aim at the spiderhead.

You: "Hey, ugly!"

He shut his trap and looked over just in time to see you fire. You got his legs, but only stunned him long enough for you to get Inuyasha out of the webs.

Inuyasha: "No, Sorra. Run away. I've been poisoned, I'll just slow down."

You: "Shut up! I'm not leaving you."

Nazuna: "Quickly! In here!"

In another room attached to the main room you saw Nazuna and Shippo with the Tetsusaiga. You carried Inuyasha into the room and slammed the door behind you.

Myoga: "Sorra! Throw the Tetsusaiga into the door. It will create a barrier."

You did exactly as you were told. As the sword pierced the wood you heard a loud anguished cry from the other side of the door.

You: "How long will it hold?"

Myoga: "Not sure."

You heard Inuyasha moan in your arms and then he became your top priority. You took off your jacket to make a makeshift pillow for Inuyasha. When you felt his head the fever was difficult to ignore.

Myoga: "I'll suck out as much of the poison as I can."

You watched him fill up like a blood balloon and roll himself into the corner where Nazuna and Shippo were already resting.

Myoga: "It's up to master Inuyasha now."

This was making you furious. You were absolutely helpless and there was nothing you could do to help Inuyasha. Damn. A cold hand grabbed yours and snapped you out of your thoughts.

Inuyasha: "Sorra...why didn't you run?"

You: "Would you have run if it had been me in there?"

Inuyasha: "Of course not."

You: "Well neither would I."

Inuyasha: "Stupid human."

He was one to talk considering the position he was in, but you weren't going to push it right now.

You: "How do you feel?"

Inuyasha: "Really warm."

You pulled him up to lay his face on your partially exposed shoulder. Compared to him you skin would feel like an ice pack. And just like that he was stretching to reach any part of your cool skin, but he was having a hard time staying there. So you held him there in your arms as he tried going back to sleep.

Inuyasha: "Your skin is soft and it smells good."

You: "Okay."

He must have been delirious from the poison, but you still blushed.

Inuyasha: "I'm serious."

You: "If you say so."

He immediately fell asleep after his last attempt at conversation. As he slept soundly you stayed awake, listening to the screeches and howls coming from the spiderheads throughout the temple. Through the single small window at the top of the room you watched until it began to glow with the light of dawn. You almost collapsed with relief when you thought of how Inuyasha would soon gain his powers back and defeat the spiderheads. Then the room shook and Tetsusaiga fell from the door. The spiderheads had made their move. Another hit on the wall to the outside and the room was crushed by the monk. Shippo and Nazuna were running for a good hiding spot, but the spiderhead caught Shippo, who was hiding half of the hidden jewel shards. Shippo dropped the shards and ran again as the spiderhead ate the rest of them. He next went for you because you still held Inuyasha in your arms, but stopped half way. Around his legs Nazuna was trying to cut him with the Tetsusaiga.

Spiderhead: "What is that supposed to do little girl?"

Nazuna: "Where is my master?"

Spiderhead: "Don't you get it? You master never existed!"

Nazuna: "You Monster!"

The spiderhead knocked her away and the Tetsusaiga flew from your hand to land in front of you and Inuyasha. Inuyasha lightly pushed himself away and picked up the Tetsusaiga. This wasn't missed by the spiderhead either. He grabbed Inuyasha and put him directly in front of his face and the sunrise. You felt your heart rate speed up as you watched in anticipation.

Spiderhead: "Your changing back are you? Well I'll just have to eat you before you do."

He tossed Inuyasha in the air and open his jaws wide like he was playing with his food, but while in midair the transformation took place. And as Inuyasha came down he brought the Tetsusaiga he cut the spiderheads body in half. You found yourself smiling as the sun revealed a half demon Inuyasha, ears and all. Where the spiderhead once was lay about 1/4 of the Shikon jewel.

Inuyasha: "That's really all we have?"

You: "We had more than I would have thought."

You took back the fragment and the rest of your things to place them back in your pack. You hurried to leave and get on the road because seeing how many jewel shards you really had made you want to find more. You felt a little bad for leaving Nazuna, but she was going to be alright.

Nazuna: "Don't worry so much, Sorra. There is another village only a few miles south. I'll stay there."

You: "Alright. If you're sure."

Nazuna: "All of you will be in my prayers. Even you, Inuyasha."

He threw back a lame wave as you continued down river. But because of your lack of sleep you fell asleep on the back of the boat to the rocking motion of the river.

Inuyasha's Pov

You: "Sorra. Sense anything yet?"

No answer. You turned around to find a sleeping Sorra curled up in the back of the boat. Shippo was looking around aimlessly at the scenery. You opened your mouth to tell her to wake up, but Shippo intervened.

Shippo: "She was up all night on guard for spiderheads and she was helping you with your fever."

You remembered what you had said to her and what both of you had done to help the fever. It still made you blush at the thought, but she hadn't mentioned it so you decided to let her off easy.

You: "Fine. She gets another couple hours of sleep before we wake her up."


	13. Q & A

Sorra's Pov

It had only been about a full day since the defeat of the spiderheads. You hadn't covered much ground, but it didn't matter because the jewel shards seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth. Inuyasha was going insane with all of the slow progress, but you were lucky when he finally agreed to stop for the night. You didn't sleep much anymore because some time around midnight an evil presence made you wake up. Rather than evil, you found Inuyasha looking down at you as awoke.

You: "Did you feel it too?"

Inuyasha was taken aback and fell over. When you sat up so did he and he was blushing furiously, trying to desperately regain his poise.

Inuyasha: "What do you mean by that?! I don't feel anything okay! We don't feel anything towards each other!"

You: "Um...I was talking about that."

You pointed at the moon where a dark shape was flying. Whatever Inuyasha had been doing before now must have been distracting him from the demons aura. You couldn't tell much from this distance, but Inuyasha was watching the demon closely. Something about it must have peaked his interest. Without warning he turned and began to start packing.

Inuyasha: "We are heading back to the village. Now!"

You didn't argue with him and helped him pack the rest of the stuff while Shippo continued sleeping on a nearby bush. As you put the fire out you made a comment towards Inuyasha.

You: "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha: "Yeah?"

You: "You're a great friend and I trust you."

He was once again taken aback, but this time he came back at you with a resolve.

Inuyasha: "I trust you too, Sorra."

FF to the Next day

By midmorning you reached the village. The people seemed a tad shaken, but were otherwise normal. Inuyasha was focused on finding Kaede because he had smelt her blood on the wind when the demon was passing. After walking around for a bit you found her leaving the healer's hut.

You: "Kaede!"

Kaede: "You have returned so soon."

You: "Inuyasha smelt a demon with your blood on it, so we returned to make sure everything was alright."

Kaede: "So you saw Urasue."

Inuyasha: "Urasue?"

Kaede: "Just last night the demon Urasue came to the shrine and stole my sister's remains."

You: "She took Kikiyo's ashes. Why?"

Kaede: "I'm not fully sure, but my sister was a powerful priestess and if Urasue finds away to unlock and manipulate those powers, I fear the worst."

You: "But how can that work if Kagome and I already share Kikiyo's powers?"

Kaede: "The answer is in your question. You and Kagome both have Kikiyo's powers full when it should have been only one of you who received them. Both of your souls had enough energy to draw in Kikiyo's powers and if Urasue can do the same she can receive the powers from Kikiyo's ashes."

This was all a little deep for you and a little personal. The woman whose soul resided in your body had her ashes taken by a demon. A demon who wanted to resurrect her, which if that were the case, meant you had to destroy her.

You: "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "Yeah?"

You: "What do you think we should do?"

Inuyasha: "I say forget it. We have jewel shards to find. And also have you forgotten...she was the one who pinned me to that tree for fifty years."

You: "I haven't forgotten."

Kaede: "Surely now! You wouldn't leave my sister's resting place defiled like this."

Inuyasha: "Why should I? She betrayed me."

With anger and frustration boiling up inside of him, he left you and Kaede and you at the grave site. Your heart went out to Inuyasha. From what Kaede had told you Kikiyo had been the guardian of the Shikon jewel from the time she was a little girl, but she had also had many enemies who were demons. Minus the one exception, Inuyasha. He had befriended Kikiyo, or maybe even something more. Yet in the in the end she had betrayed Inuyasha and she pinned him to that tree for fifty years with her sacred arrow. After that one fateful shot she had died leaving her village and her sister devastated. You understood that if Kikiyo was resurrected Inuyasha would have to kill his friend and though he may want her remains to suffer recreation he also wanted her at rest. If you could you would kill her and avoid hurting him.

Kaede: "You don't really think that Inuyasha will let Urasue have my sister's remains."

You: "I'm never fully sure what he'll do; it all depends on him. But he always makes the best choices he can."

You walked back down the steps from the decimated shrine, wondering if Kikiyo's betrayal would be enough for Inuyasha to leave behind with Urasue. You found Inuyasha in the same tree you had found him in when you met Sesshomaru. When he saw you coming he jumped down to sit in the grass and motioned for you to join him.

Inuyasha: "I didn't mean to snap at you."

You: "That's okay. It's a touchy subject."

He sighed and looked away from you. Was he ashamed? Or was it too much to bear, thinking about Kikiyo?

You: "What's bothering you?"

Inuyasha: "None of your business."

You: "I thought we trusted each other. Now tell me what's wrong."

Inuyasha: "That! Kagome may look like Kikiyo, but that selfish attitude of hers is appalling. But you are so much more different. When your calming me down or compromising I hear a little bit of Kikiyo in what you say. At times it's calming, but then I think of what she did and it makes me mad. Then I feel guilty because it's not your fault."

You: "Like I said: touchy."

Inuyasha smiled slightly and was finally able to face you. His face had gone soft and the look in his eyes were tender. You were shocked. You had expected Inuyasha to calm down, but not emotional. It was nice and weird at the same time. He took your hands and held them in his own. Another surprise to you.

Inuyasha: "You always know just what to say."

You: "It's a gift."

He chuckled at your comment. Inuyasha, for one of the first times since you met him, was giving you a pure, good look into his soul. As you were watching him relax, you had failed to notice him scoot closer to you. He leaned in until his forehead connected with yours and your heart began to flutter with excitement. You cared for Inuyasha deeply enough that you trusted him with your life, but you couldn't entrust him with your heart. You had kept one large secret from him and as long as you kept that secret you could never fully give yourself to him. What could he look forward to with you? You only had five years left to live, but even with his feelings in mind you couldn't deny how much you liked him. You came out of your melancholy mind set when Inuyasha's nose lightly brushed yours.

Inuyasha: "Are you still with me?"

You: "Right here."

You could feel his lips hovering gracefully over yours. They were waiting, debating on how to make this moment last for the both of you. It was killing you not to kiss him, but it was his moment and you would let him handle it. His lips were brushing against yours before...

Kaede: "INUYASHA! SORRA!"

Both of you stopped to turn and look at Kaede. She had a horse behind her with Shippo sitting on its back. Shippo was watching both of you with curious eyes. Inuyasha's tenderness was replaced by the usual annoyance he kept on his face. He actually looked somewhat angry, which made Kaede a little sorry for disturbing you.

Inuyasha: "What?!"

Kaede: "I wanted to let you know that I'm going after Urasue with or without you."

Inuyasha: "Oh please! You're so old that you would die halfway there!"

Kaede: "I have to try."

Inuyasha: "You would be useless on your own so we'll go with you."

He took the horse from Kaede and began walking away to get you one. Shippo immediately began ask questions about you and Inuyasha, but Inuyasha only replied that it was none of his business. Once their chatter faded into the distance you found Kaede asking the same things.

Kaede: "I knew you would persuade him, but in such a manner..."

You: "That wasn't a persuasion. That...that was something special."

Kaede: *shock* "You wanted him to do that?"

You: "...Yes. I wanted him to kiss me."

You were surprised. Kaede was smart and you figured that by know she would have figured it out. Your brother had. With a twist of your head you shook off all of the adrenaline that had remained from the would be kiss and you started to feel pleased with yourself. You had given Inuyasha the push to save Kikiyo's remains. And it had all been easier than you thought.

You: "Come on, Kaede. We had better go get those remains."

She accepted that you no longer wanted to talk about it and walked with you as you went in the direction you had seen Inuyasha go. At the edge of the village were the stables, where everyone was waiting. Along with Kaede's brown mare was a new horse. A black stallion with dark brown eyes was being held in place by Inuyasha. You quickly went over your stead and did a momentary gush.

You: "Wow! He's beautiful! What's his name?"

Inuyasha: "How should I know?"

Kaede: "We call him Shadow."

You loved the name. It suited him magnificently. You pet his nose a couple of times before you headed to the saddle and mounted gracefully. You could hear Inuyasha's sigh above the horse's neigh.

You: "Something wrong?"

Inuyasha: "You ride horses too don't you?"

You: "Not very often. Why?"

Inuyasha: "You're good at it."

You: "Thanks for the compliment, but this time I'm lucky. I swear."

He huffed and went to help Kaede onto her horse. He must still be upset about the kiss. He was probably confused and frustrated about it so you'd let him calm down about in his own way. They had packed weapons, food, and water for three days max, but Inuyasha said that it should be less time than that. You were quiet for most of the trip, except for Shippo, who was sitting on the back of Kaede's horse. He was reminisce about where he had traveled with his parents. It was cute for a kid his age, but even by hour two of his ramblings you were done.

Shippo: "Hey, Sorra?"

'Finally, a change of subject!'

You: "Yes?"

Shippo: "What were you and Inuyasha doing when Kaede and I found you? I asked Inuyasha, but he wouldn't answer me."

You felt the flush in your cheeks. It was obvious what you had been doing. He just wanted to hear either you or Inuyasha say it. You looked over at Inuyasha, hoping he'd tell you what to say, but he was staring straight ahead as he lead Kaede's horse. Damn that man. So you made up something quick.

You: "I'll answer you if you tell me who ate all of the chips and cookies I brought for Inuyasha."

Sure enough Inuyasha turned around now and was looking directly at Shippo. Shippo was beginning to shake and squirm under Inuyasha's gaze. You had totally won.

Shippo: "No. I'm good."

Inuyasha had turned back around, but you already knew that he was smirking. Kaede ignored the discussion completely and asked you to hurry further. Truth was you were faster than her, but you were behind because you were finalizing another song you were going to sing at the concert when you got back. It wasn't until around sundown you stopped in a small canyon for the night. You ate a small amount of the fish villagers had packed for you. Eventually the only light left was the one coming from your fire, and only you and Inuyasha were awake. It was rather quiet, but you wanted to speak to Inuyasha so you tried a simple approach.

You: "Do you think we're going to make it in time?"

Inuyasha: "I doubt it."

You: "What was Kikiyo like?"

His head shot up and his face expressed the surprise of your question. The surprise faded, but he was still tense as he answered.

Inuyasha: "Physically, she's barely any different from your sister. Her personality resembles yours..."

It didn't shock you that he wouldn't talk about Kikiyo. He loved her and she had betrayed him. I'd be pretty pissed too, but he hasn't stopped loving her. So he took the easy way out and used you and Kagome as examples.

Inuyasha: "..she was a little more composed and proper than both of you, but I think the age controls that. She was also-"

You: "It's okay, Inuyasha. You don't have to say anymore."

He glanced up and smiled, thankful that he didn't have to remember any more painful memories. You smiled back and lay down in attempt to sleep, but you could feel his eyes watching you for several minutes. At one point you were able to sense his eyes leave you, but he was still awake, thinking about tomorrow. But that was as far as you got before finally falling asleep.

-FF to the next day-

No Person's Pov

High up a cliff wall there is a small cave where Urasue is completing the reincarnation ceremony. She breaks Kikiyo's cocoon and summons her.

Urasue: "Raise again, Kikiyo and do my bidding."

She throws her wreath on to Kikiyo's new vessel as she rises up from the hot coals, that kept the cocoon from cooling. Kikiyo stands and removes herself from the coals. Her eyes were listless and worn. Urasue's pride grew immensely when she found her reincarnation of Kikiyo working perfectly. At least that was what she had thought before Kikiyo's new body fell over, unable to move. Urasue picked the body up by its hair to examine it.

Urasue: "Her body is unable to move because the soul has yet to return to the body. The soul must have been reincarnated already."

She yelled and destroyed many clay jars before she calmed down enough to think.

Urasue: "Maybe I can take her powers through only her ashes and still fin jewel shards."

She took a seat on a nearby stool while Kikiyo's vessel rested on a wall of the spacious cavern. She was boiling from the interruption of this unforeseen event. It was a long while before she saw the body move, but not before she heard the intruders on the bridge to the cliff. If Kikiyo's body was able to move it meant that her spirit was close. There were four intruders: a half-demon, a small fox demon, an old priestess, and a young, oddly dressed maiden. It was clear the young girl had the soul because her weapons resembled Kikiyo's spirit arrows.

Urasue: "Kikiyo's reincarnation! How fortuitous!"

Your Pov

You and the others stood back to back on the bridge, surrounded by clay soldiers created by Urasue.

You: "Got any ideas?"

No one got to answer because the crazy demon lady, Urasue, came in out of nowhere and scooped your smaller frame into her grasp. She cut the ropes on the bridge, giving no one time to react. The other clung to the bridge to avoid falling to their doom at the bottom of the large gorge, but it eventually collapsed sending them into the darkness.

You: "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha: "SORRA!"

As his form dissipated you finally took notice of the scathe beneath your neck. You looked back at Urasue, whose red eyes gleamed joyfully at your form.

You: "What do you want from me?"

Urasue: "Kikiyo's soul. With your soul I will be able to fully reincarnate Kikiyo."

She was really going to do it. She was going to reincarnate Kikiyo. You had to stop her, but how?


	14. Pain and Hate

Inuyasha's Pov

You landed on many of the clay soldier who had already shattered, but it didn't hurt as much as you thought it would. When you saw no one else land with you started to get worried.

You: "Shippo! Kaede!"

When a looming shadow covered you knew exactly what was going to happen, so what was the point of moving. The weight of Shippo and Kaede was bone-crushing. Even when Shippo returned to his normal form you were fighting for breath.

Kaede: "Thank you, Shippo."

Shippo: "Don't mention it. Hey! Where's Inuyasha?"

You began mumbling and squirming underneath them in an attempt to get them off you. Once they finally got the message and got off you, you were able to sit up. You were gasping for air though your mind was eternally cursing Shippo and Kaede. You were finally all the way up and dusting yourself off when you heard Shippo cry. More clay soldiers had begun to appear. Pulling Tetsusaiga out of the rubble and smashing the soldiers to pieces. Soon enough it was over, but orbs of light began to leave the fake bodies.

Shippo: "AHH! What are those?"

Kaede: "Those were the souls trapped within bodies of grave soil."

You: "Souls?"

Kaede: "Yes. They are ascending now, but do not worry. They will not harm us."

Once all the lights vanished into the air you remembered Sorra's abduction. You were furious! Not only with Urasue for taking Sorra, but also at you because you hadn't been quick enough to save her. Urasue would pay if you didn't find Sorra in one piece when you got her back.

You: "We have to hurry. Quick, jump on."

Sorra had been the only person you had ever carried other than Kikiyo and Kagome on occasions. But this was an important matter that required you to go beyond your own selfish limits. Shippo was right on your tail as you scaled the side of the cliff. There were a couple moments where you had to stop because of how often Kaede's arm would hurt.

You: "You alright?"

Kaede: "Ignore me, we must continue onward. Because Urasue now has Kikiyo's soul in possession I foresee a fight with my sister."

You: "Damn."

You continued with even more force up the mountainous terrain. In your head you were praying, even begging Sorra to hold on till you got there.

Sorra's Pov

You wake up; wet and smelly in a large stone tub. A portion of your body was submerged in a slimy liquid that smelled like garbage and it wasn't helped by the herbs that were floating in the liquid. You were tried sitting up, but you found yourself unable to move. It was like anything that made contact with the water were stuck together like glue. After struggling to move and your breath quickened you noticed how much the fumes were limiting your air. You were trying to even out your breathing when Urasue's evil eyes were hovering above you and the sudden scare ruined your breathing.

Urasue: "Don't bother struggling. My herbal potion neutralizes your powers and your body. Soon I will release Kikiyo's soul from your body and she will rise again to do my bidding."

As if on cue out walked Kikiyo's new body, her arms and legs moving at a zombie like pace. She knew it was Kikiyo because once she was in the sunlight you would have sworn it was Kagome. She came out and looked at you with despair, like you had taken something of importance from her.

You: "Kikiyo..."

Urasue: "Yes. She is an identical copy of the original. She is perfect. Or will be once I get her soul."

With loss of breath you were beginning to lose consciousness for a second time. Your body was desperately trying to attain more oxygen for your lungs. A bright light grew in front of your face as your lungs continued to constrict.

Urasue: "So you have some jewel shards? How wondrous!"

But she got no closer because out of nowhere something happened. You couldn't tell what because you were at the epicenter of it all. But you could feel it. It was like being between two worlds. As your soul shifted and stretched outside (or is it inside) of your body the world turned very cold and it was like waking up in the dark, where you know and feel nothing. The next second your back in your body, but it hurt like your body was trying to rip itself apart and though you could see everything, the lights and the colors hurt to look. Then you heard him.

Inuyasha: "SORRA!"

Sorra: "Inuyasha..."

It was a moment before you heard him speak again, but the word he did speak was clear. Kikiyo. Then you returned to the cold realm as your soul left your body, but this time you couldn't return

Kaede's Pov

You watched helplessly as Kikiyo's soul returned to a fake body and Sorra stopped moving all together, like a lifeless doll. Kikiyo's body now had life in it, but it was wrong because it was rightfully Sorra's life. Shippo ran over to Sorra, but it was no use. Urasue was consumed with Kikiyo's resurrection that it appeared that she had completely forgotten Sorra along with the rest of you.

Urasue: "And Kikiyo lives. Now, since I am her creator- nay, her birth mother- she will obey all of my commands."

Kikiyo heard the comment and walked over to Urasue before kneeling and taking her into a hug. At first you didn't comprehend what was going on, but when the light appeared and Urasue's expression changed to fear; you knew. Within second of Kikiyo's blue, demon repelling flame Urasue became a pile of crisp flesh at Kikiyo's feet. Now she stood tall and rounded on you all.

Kikiyo: "How are you still alive, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "You must have lost your touch, Kikiyo. I only took a nap."

She had rage in her eyes, but she took a moment to calm herself by turning that anger at you.

Kikiyo: "You! You are a priestess! Are you not? Then why are you helping this demon?"

You: "I am your sister, Kaede."

Kikiyo: "If you are truly my sister, why are you helping Inuyasha?"

You had no chance to answer because she ripped your bow from your hands and an arrow from your quiver. After backing away from you she took aim at Inuyasha.

Kikiyo: "Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "What are you talking about? You betrayed me!"

Inuyasha's Pov

You remember that day clearly. You had been waiting for Kikiyo to bring the jewel, but you had been met by her arrows instead. She had stood proud and without hesitation as she declared: "Die, Inuyasha!" You had loved her, cared for her, protected her, but now you received a knife in the back. Once you had escaped her fire, you made your way to the village. If you weren't going to live a human life with her, you could revert to plan A and become a full demon. She had betrayed you and you would see that she paid. Despite the fact that you wanted the entire village to pay as well, it wasn't their retribution. So with minimal damage you had entered the shrine and stolen the Shikon jewel. But before you could get far Kikiyo reappeared and fired the shot that attached you to the tree, where you were pinned for 50 years. She had died shortly after and taken the Shikon jewel with her. This had resulted in the creation of Sorra and Kagome.

Now for some reason she seemed to think that you were the one who betrayed her. She stood ready to shoot, her eyes full of malice and pain. Without warning she nearly dropped the bow, but a sudden rush of blood from her shoulder made its way to the ground. The wound looked deep, and it surprised you how badly it hurt Kikiyo.

You: "Kikiyo..."

You were at a loss for words. The woman you had once loved and was willing to become human for, was before you now. But unlike the last time you had met her soul was now dead to you.

Kikiyo: "50 years ago you and I agreed that I would bring the jewel so you could become human. I brought the jewel and waited for you so we could finally be together. Then from behind, you attacked me, gave me this wound. Before I could reach the jewel you took it and swore to destroy the village. You left me for dead, but I made it to the village in time to pin you to that tree."

Kaede: "Impossible! When Inuyasha came after the village he didn't have the jewel."

Kikiyo: "He is just trying to deceive you!"

You: "Forget it, Kaede. She's too consumed by her hate to listen to reason."

With a sudden flare of anger, she made her glare and grip more intimidating.

Kaede: "Inuyasha, please destroy this false body that Kikiyo harbors and return Sorra's soul to its true body."

Sorra! She was lying lifeless in Kaede's lap. Her eyes were open, but the spark of knowledge and tenderness in them was gone. In your banter with Kikiyo you had almost forgotten her. If Sorra was to live you would have to destroy Kikiyo.

You: "Sorry, Kikiyo. But my friend here needs that soul more than you do. So if you don't mind, I'll be taking it back."

Kikiyo: "Forget her, Inuyasha. Once I kill you we will both rot in hell together."

You: "Not happening."

Kikiyo: "Then die, Inuyasha!"

You drew Tetsusaiga to block the arrow, but the arrow's contact was so powerful that it knocked Tetsusaiga away. The arrow was rocketing at your heart and for a moment you thought you were done for. But the arrow disintegrated before it could penetrate. Sorra was the answer. She was standing strong, absorbing back her soul. Sorra was fighting Kikiyo's control, fighting for her soul, fighting for you.

Sorra's Pov

You had seen through her eyes and heard Inuyasha's cry. With one giant pull you were able to draw back most of your soul, but Kikiyo clung to whatever small amount she could. With exhaustion weighing hard on your body, you would let her have it. You would see her again, you knew it. With your soul returned to your body, you let sleep have you.

(((((((()))))))))

You felt someone looming over you and you could hear people whispering. Eventually things began to clear and recognized Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kaede leaning over you in Kaede's hut. Nothing could be said or done before you turned sideways to puke all of the blood nestled in your stomach. It burned every part of your body and the immense pain in your throat was unbearable. The others were shouting as you continued to vomit, but even when you were done they were still having a cow.

Inuyasha: "I thought you said she was fine."

Kaede: "Maybe it was a reaction to one of the herbs?"

Inuyasha: "THAT'S ONE OF THE WORST REACTIONS I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

Shippo: "Is she done?"

You: "Yeah...I'm done..."

They all looked a little shocked at the sudden blood eruption, but you were too worn out to comfort them. It was then you noticed Inuyasha's injuries. You knew the arrow had missed and you had been able to take back most of your soul; so how was she able to cause so much damage? You gently placed a hand over the wound on his abdomen.

You: "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha: *hold your hand* "I'm fine. Kikiyo just gave me a little trouble was all."

You: "Glad to hear you're alright."

Inuyasha: "I'm more worried about you. It's been two days."

You: "I just feel kind of sick."

Keade rushed in between you and Inuyasha with a small cup in her hand.

Kaede: "That may have just been a reaction to the herbs I gave you, but just in case I want you to drink this."

Inuyasha slipped up behind you to let you lean on him as Kaede helped you drink the brew. Though the drink rivaled an tea you had ever had before, it had a smell that equally rivaled rot. Once you were done drinking you leaned back into Inuyasha, ready to sleep again.

Inuyasha: "I think you should go home, Sorra."

You: "Maybe later. I'm not done here, yet."

Inuyasha: "Alright, but we aren't going anywhere until you're better."

You: "Okay..."

And you slept deeply, but even there you couldn't escape Kikiyo's fresh memories of the love Inuyasha and she had once had. This made the memories of betrayal all the more painful. Even in your sleep you could feel the tears well up in your eyes.


	15. The Slip

Sorra's Pov

It has been almost a week since Keade had healed you, but there were no signs of the jewel shards anywhere; until right now. You were running in the direction where you could feel a shard.

Inuyasha: "How much farther?"

You: "At this rate, a couple hours."

Shippo: "I think you're getting better at this, Sorra."

Your new horse, Shadow, was running beside Inuyasha with Shippo and yourself in the saddle. It was true that you could sense shards farther away now, but that didn't stop it from disappearing. You slowed Shadow to a stop and tried to trace it again.

Inuyasha: "What gives?"

You: "The shard vanished."

Inuyasha: "Great! Just great! What now?!"

You: "Why don't we find somewhere to camp? Maybe the shard will return and we can continue."

Inuyasha: "Hmph..."

Inuyasha was at the end of his patience. He had been asking you to go home and rest continually, but you refused each time. Also with Kikyio back his mind seemed to wander in dangerous places. Now with no jewel shards appearing , he was at wits end. So we continued to trudge down the road. Since the sun was setting, you moved off to a clearing. There you set up camp, but you knew there were hot springs nearby.

You: "I'm going to bathe. You guys coming?"

Shippo: "Sure."

Inuyasha: "Why?"

You: "Inuyasha you could use some rest and relaxation. The springs are spread out enough for both of us to use. Plus I'll make a deal with you. If we don't find that shard by midmorning tomorrow, I'll go home."

He eyed you, considering your offer. He sighed and took a chance.

Inuyasha: "Do I have to get in the water?"

You: "No. Not really."

Inuyasha: "Fine, I'll go."

Inuyasha was going to be dealing with Kagome soon, and he was going to need a breather before they continued their battle. There was a large boulder near the main portion of the springs. It became the divider between yourself and Inuyasha and Shippo. As you were getting undressed you felt yourself blush.

You: "This isn't too awkward is it?"

Inuyasha: "Now you ask?!"

Yep. Both of you were feeling pretty awkward right about now. You slipped into the water with no problems. Even now in the springs you had kept the jewel with you. Something you had noticed was that when you wore the jewel your illness was less. The sharp throbbing that you would feel when it did occur had dulled and it didn't take as long to finish. It was a nice night, the water, the woods, the-

Shippo: "Why don't we all bathe together? It will be more fun with all three of us?"

Your face went red and you felt yourself sink lower into the water watching the boulder intently. You were waiting for something to move, but all you heard was:

Inuyasha: "No way. You and I will wait right here."

You relaxed and smiled a little bit. If Inuyasha said no he wouldn't - your attention was drawn away from them by movement you saw in the water. You tensed up again and watched the "thing" carefully. It didn't move again, but you continued to stare. There was nothing distinguishable about it except that it was black. It moved this time and now it was closer.

You: "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "WHAT?!"

You: "Do you smell any demons?"

Inuyasha: "No why?"

You: *it moves closer* "Because there's something in the water."

It got to close and you jumped back out of the water, and covered yourself with your jacket. Naturally the splash caused Inuyasha to jump into action and he attacked the water without hesitation. Once his violent spasm stopped he looked around the water for the creature. The black thing was beached up a few feet away . Inuyasha approached it with caution and picked it up. He stood straight, the black thing writhing in his hand and turned to look at you.

Inuyasha: "This is what you were afraid of?"

You: "What is it?"

Inuyasha: "It's a little snake."

Now you felt like hitting yourself. All worked up for that, a little water snake. In your defense you hadn't been able to see properly anyway.

You: "Sorry about that."

Inuyasha: "Sorry? You and your sister are more work than your worth."

You stood up, ready to defend your honor, when a sudden breeze passed by. You became very cold and you realized the jacket you were wearing barely covered you. Inuyasha realized it as well, but he managed a scream before blushing madly and turning around.

Inuyasha: "Put some cloths on!"

Shippo: "Yeah! My turn."

Shippo dove into the water completely unaware of the situation. You quickly got dressed and then you sat down.

You: "You can look now."

He turned, a light pink still on his cheeks. His face read 'I can't believe that just happened'. His embarrassment was still so great that like a child he called Shippo out of the water.

Inuyasha: "Shippo, get out of there we're leaving."

Shippo: "But I just go it. . ."

Inuyasha: "Boo hoo. Let's go."

He started walking off without you, but you waited patiently with Shippo before returning to camp. No one spoke the rest of the evening. So when it came time for bed there was still a tenseness in the air.

Morning

Inuyasha's Pov

It was almost midmorning and there was still no sign of the shard. You couldn't decide if that was good or bad. It sucks that the shard just up and vanished like that, but then Sorra could go home and rest. It was so easy for you to forget that she was human. She fought so hard and barely complained that you barely noticed any change in her appearance. and with Kikiyo on your mind it became even easier to forget. Even though she was scared by the snake last night, which was pretty funny, she was still one of the toughest humans you knew. 'I wonder if she gets it from-'

?: "RAAAWWRRR!"

Coming down the side of the hill, directly at you, was a large yellow demon. It was hurtling extremely fast, so fast that even when you had pulled out Tetsusaiga it began to push you down the hill. You were surprised when Sorra hadn't tried to attack it yet.

You: "Sorra!"

When you looked behind the demon to see what was taking her so long, you saw a man in monks robes running away on Sorra's horse. Sorra was sitting in front of him, struggling.

You: "Sorra!"

She probably couldn't hear you, but with everything going on it was enough to put enough pissed off energy into Tetsusaiga and push the demon back. This time you brought Tetsusaiga over your head ready to strike, but with a loud 'poof' the large demon vanished, replaced by a small raccoon demon.

Demon: "No, don't! Stop, please."

The demon stood shaking, waiting for death. Ignoring him you looked back up the hill to where you had last seen Sorra. The man had actually stopped and was looking right back at you. He extended his hand and a vortex began to pull you towards him. To keep from being dragged in you stuck Tetsusaiga in the ground, with Shippo and the other demon clinging to you. As soon as it started, it stopped. The man had continued his retreat, but thankfully, Sorra was coming towards you. She looked alright, but you needed to be sure.

You: "Are you alright?"

Sorra: "A little violated and pissed off, but I'm all here."

You: "What the hell was that?"

Sorra: "I don't know. Where's Shippo?"

Shippo: "Here!"

He was now standing beside you, but from the way he rocked he was still dizzy from being twirled around in the black hole thing. The other demon had left without you noticing, but luckily everything else was okay.

Sorra's Pov

Now that everyone was alright, you had to break the bad news.

You: "He stole our shards."

Inuyasha: "WHAT?!"


	16. A Brother of Death

Miroku's Pov

You had stolen her horse, her belongings, and her shards. It had been hard to accept that she was with a demon, and even harder to think that she might be a demon with those red eyes. However the number one thing you regretting right now was leaving her behind. You had ridden the girl's horse to the nearest town to celebrate your victory at the local brothel, but every girl was ugly and boring. You should have just kept the girl and try to seduce her. As you sat drinking you found yourself zoning out on your own stupidity. As if God himself had heard you the one you had been thinking of burst in suddenly.

Demon: "Hey, you!"

His cry didn't even phase you. Standing beside him was the beautiful girls she stood with her arms crossed and an angry expression painted her face. Compared to the other girls she was heaven.

You: "There you are!"

In your excitement you ran up to her and grabbed her upper arms.

You: "Forgive me, fair maiden. I was blind to have given you up for these ungraceful women. Your presence has graced me so."

You knew the others were weirded out and confused, but you were a poet, a lover, and a monk. They would never understand. The girl's face changed along with the others, but her expression was bored as if she had heard this a thousand times before.

Girl: "My name is Sorra so stop using fancy shit to win me over."

You: "Lady Sorra. . . How nice."

Sorra: "Give me the shards."

Now you noted the irritation in her voice. How cute. But these children had no clue how to handle these shards or the dangers that came with having them. The shards were definitely more safe in your hands.

You: "Sorry, can't do that."

Before you actually knew what happened you were up in the air, the front of your robes were being twisted by Sorra's fist.

Sorra: "Did you sell them?"

You: "Of course not. I'm not stupid."

Sorra: "You could have fooled me."

Demon: "Just give them back monk, monk. Trust me, you don't want to see her angry."

You: "Oh, but I do. From just looking at her now it promises to be quite a show."

Her face turned a rosy color of pink, but the demon behind her went full out red.

Demon: "That does it. Get over here so I can pound your face in."

Sorra backed off in the instant that the demon tried to take a swipe at you. You dodged, naturally.

Sorra: "Kick his ass, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha: "With pleasure."

Sorra's Pov

Inuyasha launched himself at the monk, who had taken off down the road escaping many Inuyasha's blows and drawing him out further away from the town. Shippo had taken shelter a safe distance away, but you hadn't seen exactly where. As you and Inuyasha followed the monk farther the monk would call out:

Monk: "Run villagers! Take shelter. Don't follow; hide."

Inuyasha: "Will you shut up?"

Inuyasha received no reply, but now the monk turned around to face the pair of you. He looked to you desperately.

Monk: "Beloved, Sorra. Please leave for your own safety."

You: "You know something you little-"

Inuyasha: "Let me handle this, Sorra."

You opened your mouth ready to argue, but then you saw the intense look in his eyes. He wanted to handle this. With a nod of understanding you slowed your pace so that he could engage the monk before you arrived at the clearing outside the small village. You stood nearby a hut while the battle ensued. It went on for a while, until the monk lost his staff and you thought Inuyasha had won. However, the monk started to smirk and shifted his hands.

You: "Inuyasha! Look out!"

You saw what had happened the last time he lifted his hand to Inuyasha, and right now was no different than last time. You grabbed one of the wooden poles that were part of the foundation of the hut. And sure enough a violent wind emerged from his palm. Is that what he had been warning the villagers about? But why would he save them and then-? Because Inuyasha was part demon. Good thing Shippo wasn't here. He would have almost certainly have been sucked into the black hole. Inuyasha had once again stuck his Tetsusaiga into the ground trying to create an anchor for himself, but it clearly wasn't going to hold for long. What could stop it? Clogging wasn't going to work, he sucked in boulders earlier. You didn't know enough about the monk or the black hole to do anything about it. The only reason he didn't use it sooner was because of all the humans. If innocent people were nearby he wouldn't use it, but from looking around there was no one close enough to make him stop. You were the only human around. Inuyasha was losing ground and getting closer to Miroku's vortex. That meant that the only option was to. . . 'Freaking A'.

Miroku's Pov

You were winning again. You could see that the demon, Inuyasha, was failing against your Wind Tunnel. The shards were practically yours. In order to finish it you took one step forward, but was in that one step you noticed Sorra's grip on the house had become loose and she was hurtling right at you. You swiftly wrapped the beads tightly around the Wind Tunnel. You had only enough time to catch Sorra after closing the Wind Tunnel off. The impact of Sorra's body colliding with your sent you both to the ground; with you underneath and her on top.

Inuyasha's Pov

You: "Sorra!"

You hadn't seen her in time to catch her, but the monk's hand closed in just enough time to prevent her from being sucked into the dark hole. She was already getting up seconds after the crash and you were ready to blast the sucker that nearly killed her all the way to Kingdom Come. You grabbed her wrist and pulled her back away from him, but she protested.

Sorra: "No wait!"

You: "Why?!"

Sorra: "Because I think he might be alright."

You: "All the more reason to get away from him."

Sorra: "No, I mean that he's good."

You: "WHAT?! He tried to kidnap you and tried to suck me into his vortex of doom. What the hell gave you the impression that he's 'okay'?"

Sorra: "He didn't try to kill me."

You: "THAT'S YOUR LOGIC? HOW STUPID ARE YOU?"

In truth, it was true, he hadn't killed her and actually saved her; but his ass was still grass. However, her calm demeanor was still on her face and your anger subsided to frustration. You could even hear yourself growl.

Inuyasha: "Fine, but if he doesn't give back the shards I'll kill him."

Sorra: "Fine."

She knelt beside the monk and sounded very kind.

Sorra: "Please let me have the shards."

He didn't respond as he was trying to play dead; to which Sorra replied:

Sorra: "You do realize I will have to let him kill you now."

Monk: "It's in the right pocket."

You: "Damn. . ."

You were really looking forward to pummeling this guy. She swiftly removed the shards from his pocket and placed the necklace back around her neck. At the same time another shard fell out of his pocket and to say the least you furious.

You: "HEY!"

Sorra: "Now we know where the shard went."

You: "Where did you get that?"

Monk: "I defeated a weasel demon who held it, until yesterday that is."

Sorra: "So you were the one who had the shard. I sensed it yesterday, but it vanished."

She picked it up off the ground and took only a minute to examine it before looking up somewhat surprised.

Sorra: "You purified it."

You: "How?"

You were now a little surprised. That was how Sorra lost the signal at first, it had been purified.

Monk: "Well, I'm a monk. What did you expect?"

You: "You sure don't seem that pure."

Monk: "I resent that."

Sorra: "Why are you collecting shards Mr. - uh - what's your name?"

Monk: "Oh, how rude of me! My name is Miroku."

You: "You weren't that charming to begin with."

Shippo: "Sorra!"

You all turned around to see Shippo ride in with Shadow, leaving Miroku's and your banter momentarily. She waved the towards you and returned to the conversation to settle the two of you down.

Sorra: "Why don't we all take a seat and talk about it like mature adults?"

Miroku: "Alright."

Sorra's Pov

It was sunset when Miroku had finished his story. His grandfather had been tricked by the demon Naraku, and was cursed with a black hole. This hole was in the left hand of every generation since his grandfather. They called it the Wind Tunnel. This vortex also caused it's owner to die at a very young age. As a result Miroku's father died while Miroku was still just a little kid and had to stay with a monk while he grew up. Since the day his father died Miroku vowed to kill Naraku and end the curse. Naraku was a shape shifting demon, and from the look on Inuyasha's face he was clearly thinking the same thing as you. If Kikiyo blamed Inuyasha, and Inuyasha blamed Kikiyo, maybe Naraku had turned them against each other. Even Miroku recalled hearing that Naraku had taken the form of a half demon. One of Kikiyo's memories surfaced, the day that "Inuyasha" killed her and took the jewel. It hadn't been Inuyasha, but Naraku. It made your blood boil just thinking about it.

It was because of Naraku that Miroku had intended to gather the shards. As much as he was a lecher, you and Miroku shared a similar fate of an early death. But it was certain that both of you had different priorities.

Miroku: ". . .but if I should fall in my battle against Naraku I will need an heir. And so, *grabs your hand*, will you bear my child?"

You sat there in a petrified state of shock. You felt your face flush and turn red. Guys had always said things to you in an attempt to either get your attention, date you, or try to be your first. This was obviously in the last category, but you had never really sympathized with them before now. The fact that you and he shared an early death had made you feel connected, then he asked for sex. The change sure as hell caught you off guard. You felt and arm wrap around your waist and pull you back, away from the man. And all the while he was holding you away from Miroku, Inuyasha was yelling hysterical.

Inuyasha: "What the hell? Stay away from her."

Miroku: "I'm sorry, I didn't know that the two of you were lovers."

Inuyasha's body seized up and his face became even more red if that were possible. The arm that was around your waist flew off in an instant and he stood three feet away from you.

Inuyasha: "WE'RE NOT TOGETHER."

Miroku: "Then why do you travel together."

Inuyasha: "We're friends; and she's the only one who can sense the jewel shards."

Miroku: "Then you won't mind if I-"

You: "I'm going home."

Inuyasha: "What?!"

You were already mounted on your horse. One would probably think that you were tired of their yelling or maybe the topic of conversation. and that might have helped your reason for leaving, but you were tired, period. It was like a wave of fatigue hit without warning. It was so sudden that you had to lay your head down on Shadow's mane.

You: "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I think I'm getting sick, I'm just too worn out."

Inuyasha: "I told you that you would get sick."

You: "I know. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha: "Well just make sure you don't do it again."

You: *smile* "Sure thing."

Inuyasha: "Why are you smiling?"

You: "Because I think that it's sweet that you care."

A light blush returned to his face and he was starting to have trouble with his words. You were so tired that all you could do was look on and smile.

You: "I'll see you soon."

You turned Shadow around and took off towards Kaede's village. Before getting to far you turned back around.

You: "I'll tell Kagome to wait for you at Kaede's village."

He said something in reply, but you couldn't hear it because you were already gone. You felt a little bad for not saying good-bye to Miroku, but it was a little hard with him asking for sex and you were falling asleep on your horse. Near the end of the day you finally made it to the well. Before slipping into the well you had one last thought, one about Naraku: 'This couldn't be good.'


	17. Just a Normal Day

Sorra's Pov

Kagome had left this morning to go join up with Miroku and Inuyasha. And boy were you right about being sick. The next day you couldn't even get out of bed. Your body ached and you were just so cold. Thankfully it wasn't like your disease was acting up, but an actual fever. Your mom brought you soup and your brother was kind enough to keep you company. And occasionally your grandfather would come in to make sure there were no bad spirits around you. Of course now that you were back you would have to face the press sometime. If you didn't respond rumors would spread so to safe your family as well as yourself, you offered the press a video chat.

You were now propped up on a large pillow, and looking at a temporarily blank screen. All around you your family and staff were moving throughout your room trying to fix everything so that it looked nice and noncontroversial when the camera turned on. Some of them were straightening up you as well as some of the others in the room. Your mom, Chiamu, Shinji (Chiamu's Dad), and a couple others from the crew were racing around your room. Chiamu sat beside you on the bed making sure that you had enough water, as well as a few last minute adjustments to your appearance (hiding battle wounds).

Chiamu: "There you go you're ready."

Suddenly everyone was standing in a single file line on each side of the bed and the screen came alive. On the screen there was a room full of smiling reporters. They wanted to spew out all questions and press until they were answered (I made a funny). They held in their questions as asked by the guard in the back of the room. The rules were: so long as they follow your rules you would see them. Anyone who went against that was out of the room in a second.

You: *smile* "Hello everyone."

Report1: "Hi kid, how you feeling?"

You: "Pretty good all in all."

Rep1: "I wouldn't think so. Not after missing five appearances, two of which were concerts."

Your smile faltered for a brief second. They were offering a chance to cash in your sickness excuse. As much as you hated that you were going to rely on that more often. You put a cute pout on your face and said:

You: "You're right. I'm not that great, I'm down right terrible, but I don't want anyone to think it's that bad okay?"

All of the reporters nodded. They were reporters you had handpicked from each organization and you trusted them enough to report the right thing. Overall the interview went smoothly. You made plans to go to the Ama-no-Uzume Ball, which many of your colleagues would attend. It was meant to be a show up give hugs and kisses to acquaintances, have pictures taken and get out of there. Secondly, you were doing a concert in Tokyo so you could perform close to home. This would in a couple of weeks so you could rest before travelling again. The TV went black and everyone turned to you.

Mom: "Are you sure you feel up to it, hun?"

You: "Yes, I'm sure."

Chiamu: "We are just worried. You always push yourself so hard."

You: "I know my limits so stop worrying."

You were most certainly starting to sound more like Inuyasha. After that almost everyone left. Your family, along with Chiamu and her dad moved you to the living room so you could hang out the rest of the day. Chiamu and you were working on the songs and outfits you would be using during the concert. The last song at the end of the concert was going to be a new one you had written for Inuyasha. It was going to be special and he wasn't going to get to hear it.

FF 6 days

You were in a dark purple with leather laced up the sides. It was wrapped around your neck with a single leather throng with boots the made it up to your mid-calf. Your hair was kept up in a messy bun that kept the look loose, but elegant. Chiamu was a simple dark green cocktail dress with heels, both made her look elegant as she spun on the Dancefloor.

You were at the Ama-no-Uzume Ball with Chiamu and her father. It was meant for publicity show, but you had to be careful, which is why my family was spending the night at home. I had to make sure that I didn't say anything that could be taken the wrong way or spoke to anyone alone; looking at the bar across the room would have been suicide. At this point it was a countdown. Twenty more minutes, then there would be a speech and after you could finally head home. Chiamu felt your tension from across the room and left her partner to come talk to you.

Chiamu: "Sorra, you need to relax! Grab a partner already!"

You: "And let the media have a field day? Screw that!"

Chiamu: "You wouldn't be saying that if it was Inuyasha who asked you to dance."

You felt yourself smile. When you told her about the song you had written for Inuyasha, she decided that she wouldn't let you go anywhere or do anything without his name being mentioned. This was the fourth time for tonight alone.

You: "He wouldn't want to dance anyway."

She sat down on the chair beside you, and had a more serious look on her face.

Chiamu: "Do you like him?"

You: "Of course. He's a good friend. Once you get to know him."

She smiled sadly and shook her head.

Chiamu: "Sorra, you know what I mean."

She meant: do you like him romantically? The answer in my head was maybe. We had only been hanging out for a few months, and he really was a good guy. He looked after everyone in the group and he work with the group...when they needed it most. Except for Kikiyo; she was the only exception. Kikiyo was a darker, angrier piece of your soul. No it wasn't your soul, it was hers; you just so happened to be sharing it. Was that the reason why he felt so special to you?

You: "I guess you could say that."

Chiamu: "Are you going to tell him?"

You: "No."

Chiamu: "But-"

You: "Normally, I would take the advice you are about to give, but I need you to trust me when I say: 'It's more complicated than that.'"

She looked deep into your eyes and sighed a heavy sigh. When you were that set on something there was no way she could argue the point. She looked over her shoulder.

Chiamu: "Ten more minutes. Let's see if Suki and Hanzo want a group dance."

You nodded and allowed your best friend to drag you around for the rest of the evening.

FF Five Days

You had just gotten back from a day at Chiamu's. How you so did love her trampoline and her dad's attempt at spaghetti. It had been a good day until you got home.

You: "I'm home."

Mom: "Sorra? Sorra, come here quick."

Everyone had gathered in the kitchen, even Kagome.

You: "Kagome? Aren't you supposed to be in the Feudal Era?"

Kagome: "Humph. Tell that to Inuyasha!"

You: "Did something go wrong? Are you two in a fight?"

Kagome: "He kicked us out!"

You: "...What? Who's he?"

Kagome: "Inuyasha, that's who. He tossed me into the well and told me the both of us never to comeback."

You: "Both of us?"

Kagome: "Me and you. Ugh! Does being sick make you stupid too?"

Mom: "KAGOME!"

You didn't say anything mean or taunting back at her. You weren't shocked by her words, but she need the words to ring in her ears a little. Also you needed a minute to process that Inuyasha kicked you out. Her words didn't hurt, this happened when she gets stressed out, and Inuyasha had the tendency to do just that. When she finally realized what she said she started to cry.

Kagome: "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

She stood up so fast that she knocked her chair over and hugged you. You patted her back while she cried on your shoulder. You hated being seen that way: sick, weak, pitiful. But she was your sister and you did love her. You gave a sigh and made sure to hug her back hard.

You: "It's alright, Kags. There's no problem yet. Just tell me exactly what happened."

Apparently in your absence many terrible things had happened. They had gotten another jewel shards, but it had put Inuyasha and Miroku at each other's throats. shortly after that they had a run in with Sesshomaru, a first for Kagome. Sesshomaru had received a hive of poisonous bees and a new arm. The bees were specifically designed for Miroku to pull into his Wind Tunnel and poison himself. The new arm was designed for him to take and control Tetsusaiga. While he had been controlling it he used and extremely powerful attack that took out about a thousand demons at once. Kagome had been able to knock Tetsusaiga out of Sesshomaru's hands. Then Sesshomaru continued a series of his own attacks at Kagome and Inuyasha. One even knocked Kagome out, which now explained the bruises on her arms and legs. Eventually, Inuyasha was able to rip off Sesshomaru's new arm and sent Sesshomaru running.

Miroku and Inuyasha theorized that it was Naraku behind Sesshomaru's new power. Once that had happened and they had returned to Kaede's village to heal Inuyasha's wounds. For a while you were concerned about the wounds; Sesshomaru was no push over. Kagome reassured you that they weren't that bad. While there Inuyasha had asked Kagome to take a walk with him, and they had found the well. Inuyasha had told Kagome that he couldn't afford to put the two of you in danger anymore and that this was good bye right before he pushed her down the well.

Kagome: "It really pissed me off that he wouldn't even say good bye to you. And he actually liked you."

You were surprised. He was that concerned about your wellbeing. And Kagome was right. He liked you, why didn't he say good bye?

Kagome: "And he took my shard, that annoying mutt!"

Kagome was definitely feeling better after avoiding the "sick" issue. She was much more loose now, much more calm.

Kagome: "What are we going to do now, Sorra?"

Everyone at the table was looking at you; like you already knew what to do or had a plan. You have actually gotten used to it by now. It was how Kagome and I managed schedules and life in general. Right now though, you were so unsure of what to do. So you went with the only solution you could think of...

You: "We'll do as Inuyasha wants for now, until he has calmed down. It will give us time to show him how much he needs us. I also have a concert to do so we will wait."

Everyone nodded in agreement, even grandpa. It was silly, but this particular little ritual made you feel wise somehow.

Two nights later there you were standing in front of tons of people singing. Even as you continued through each song it felt odd, doing this. Singing had been a career for you since middle school, but after all of the changes this felt like the weirder place to be. Kagome was down in front with Hojo, the rest of your family, and Chiamu. Did being in the Feudal Era really change you that much? Finally the concert was coming to a close and there was only one more song to sing.

You: "Inuyasha! This one's for you!"

The crowd cheered even louder and your family went into a state of shock. The only one who would be laughing right now would be Chiamu.

Slowly the music began:

What are you thinking  
Doing the things you do  
What are you wanting  
Cause all I want  
Is you to see  
Everything you are to me  
And how you and I could be  
Every dream come true

Everyday I try to tell you  
Every time I think I get through  
You put up a wall you're so invincible  
Nothing could keep me away  
I'll find a way  
Everyday

What are you scared of  
What do you have to lose  
You'll never know  
If all you do  
Refuse and hide  
From the door that's open wide  
Ignore the voice you hear inside  
And everything I say

And I won't give up  
Cause you mean that much  
No matter what you are going through  
I've waited this long  
My love is stronger than forever  
Strong enough to keep loving you

When the music went down the crowd was in a frenzy. Signs waved hysterically, flashes of all kinds erupted from the crowd, and the noise level was enough to doubly deafen and elephant, and that is really hard. As you walked off stage you noticed the reporters in the back were as bad as the crowd.

Rep1: "Who's Inuyasha? Sorra! Sorra!"

Rep2: "Is he the man you have been seeing while you were gone?"

Rep3: "What does your family think?"

You smiled and waved as your staff was slowly able to push through the crowds to your waiting limousine. Once your family had all piled in along with Chiamu, Shinji, and Hojo, you realized of them wore a different look.

You: "What?"

Sota: "I thought it was really sweet."

Hojo: "I agree."

Kagome: "I think it was terrible. How could you make a song for a stupid guy like Inuyasha?"

Shinji: "Why did you have to put that out there? Now they'll look for Inuyasha everywhere, not to mention stakeout the house for him to show up. What were you thinking?" (Yes he knows about Inu).

Mom: "He must be really special."

You: "He is."

That was the only comment you answered and the rest of the ride was smooth sailing.

Grandpa: "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

You: "Not bad. This shard helps a lot."

Kagome: "What are we going to do now?"

You: "Tomorrow we go after Inuyasha."

Kagome: "But Hojo and I have a date tomorrow."

You: "Then I'll do it."

Mom: "Be more considerate, Kagome. Your sister has more responsibilities than you do."

You: "Don't worry, mom. Besides we all know that Inuyasha talks to me easier than he does Kagome. I'll straighten him out."


	18. The Return

Sorra's Pov

From there everything seemed alright; even when the sun rose the next morning you thought everything was going to be fine. Breakfast was okay, taking Sota to a friend's house was alright, but the moment Kagome left for her date with Hojo, you sensed a shard. When you pivoted to look at the well everyone jumped.

Mom: "What's wrong, Sorra?"

You: "I sense a jewel shard in the well."

You took off running, seeing as how there was no need for an explanation. If Inuyasha had the jewel shards he might have come back for you. However, when you reached you saw no one. Yet in the bottom of the well you could have almost sworn you saw the jewels, at least their presence was clear as day. Looking closer there was nothing there, but the draw increased, there was no way they couldn't be there. You climb down the ladder and dig where you are most drawn to the shards. You clawed and clawed at the dirt hoping to find them, but at first it seemed to be all in your head, until a small light peak out of the dirt. You snatch them up, confirming to yourself that they were real. Then you realized that you were wearing the larger portion of the shard and it must have activated the other shards. Looking up you once again see blue skies and...

You: "A tree?"

Shippo: "Sorra!"

You: "Shippo."

He must have been hiding in the corner of the well, or behind the gap behind the tree. He ran over to you and gave you a big hug, as he spoke, he sounded scared and it put you on edge.

You: "What's wrong, Shippo?"

Shippo: "We were attacked by these wolf demons, and at first they left. Now they brought their leader and because of Inuyasha's wounds he can't fight back."

Kagome mentioned a bad blow from Sesshomaru had weakened Inuyasha, but she also said that he would be able to handle it.

You: "I'm gonna kick her ass when I get home."

Shippo: "Then I grabbed the shards and took off for the well. I was being chased by some wolves and...what are you wearing?"

Looking down you realize that you were wearing your mini-shorts and a sport bra. You had been in the house for the most part so it didn't matter, but you hadn't changed, you just ran for the jewel. This also meant you left all your weapons at home.

You: "Uhh...It doesn't matter now. Where are the wolves?"

Shippo: "They're up-AHHH! Here they come!"

Slowly crawling down the tree in a crouch were five large wolves. Naturally your hand went for the hilt of your blade between your shoulder blades, but there was nothing. You cursed under your breath, put Shippo behind you and pushed yourself as close to the corner as possible. Shippo's whimpers grew with the growls emitting from the wolves, and you put your arms up to guard seeing as how there was nothing else to do.

You: *whisper* "Take your best shot."

You felt yourself tense and lock up ready for the attack. The wolves became louder snarling along with that growling under tone, and you waited. But nothing ever came. The tree had been thrown out and all the wolves were gone.

Shippo: "What's going on?"

You: "I don't know."

With Shippo hanging around your neck you started climbing up the vines lining the well walls. You weren't quite sure what you would find at the top of the well, but you didn't mind. Once you made it to the top, you let out a sigh of relief. It was Inuyasha who had removed the tree. Now he has put it into the mouth of a large wolf demon. The leader had been defeated and all of the smaller wolves had vanished. Inuyasha was landing from the final blow he had dealt, so leapt out of the well about the same time his feet hit the ground. His face was clearly the major sign of his shock, but it passed on quite quickly.

Inuyasha: "What are you doing here? I told you to stay away!"

You: "Sorry, but you never said goodbye to me."

Inuyasha: *angrily* "Is that all? Fine! Goodbye!"

You: "Too late I'm already back."

Inuyasha: "Then what the hell are you here for?!"

Slowly you had been approaching him and now you were close enough. You took the last few steps and embraced him, You could feel his soft hair in your hands, you could smell the sweat from the fight, and you could hear his raspy breaths as well as his uneven heartbeat.

You: "I came to let you know that I am there for you Inuyasha. I'm the one whose got your back. I might get hurt once in a while, but I know you have my back. I don't worry about it so neither should you."

He looked awestruck and he seemed unable to speak. You let out a sigh and stood back, minus the arm you left around his waist.

You: "Come on! We have to take you to Kaede to heal your wounds again. You just can't stay still can you?"

Inuyasha: *smirk* "Are you saying I can't fight now?"

You: "I am saying: Don't die on me."

Inuyasha: "Never going to happen."

You: "Good."

Shippo: "Guys, wait for me!"

Shippo was running behind you, trying to catch up despite the fact the Inuyasha was having a hard time moving. It became even more apparent when the blood smears over your side that you are using, and you start to really worry.

You: "That's a pretty nasty wound."

Inuyasha: "Heh, nothing I can't handle."

You nod then wave to Miroku and Kaede who were quickly approaching, but then you hung your head in shame. You had forgotten about Miroku.

Inuyasha: "What's up?"

You: "Miroku."

Inuyasha: "Why what's wrong with- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

You: "Most of the girls from my time period dress like this okay?"

Inuyasha: "But he's gonna-"

You: "I know. When I sensed the jewel shard I ran, okay? I didn't think about my attire."

Kaede: "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha: "Yeah, we're fine."

Miroku: "Let's get you back so...Sorra, my beautiful little darling. I need my hug of rejoice as well. Don't be afraid, come give Miroku a big hug!"

He tried coming up to hug you, but Inuyasha threw out a fist that sent Miroku back a few feet. He didn't really get back up. But he made some kind of noise.

Inuyasha: "Back off, lecher. It happened only by accident and you don't get to take part."

Miroku: "You just say that because you get to hold her to your side."

Inuyasha: *blush* "In case your blind, I'm wounded!"

You were blushing as well, but neither you nor Inuyasha moved away from each other. Either Inuyasha was learning the real meaning of whatever or he was really just that injured. Kaede and Shippo started to laugh and you chuckled a little with them, before you sensed it. There was a new presence, you could sense all of the shards it carried. There were too many to make out, but the aura surrounding it was definitely demon. Apparently, no one else had sensed it.

Inuyasha: "Hello? Sorra? Anyone home?"

Kaede: "Is something amiss, Sorra?"

You: "I sense jewel shards, and lots of them. They're surrounding a demon presence, over there."

Inuyasha leapt from your side to head in the direction you had pointed out. Kaede and Miroku quickly followed after, and you followed after grabbing Shippo. Inuyasha and Miroku had surrounded a demon in a white animal fur. Kaede stood on the sidelines and you joined her.

Kaede: "It's him."

Demon: "Kaede. The years have not been kind."

Kaede: "Do you know me? Aye, Onigumo.

Demon: "Onigumo? That name brings me such fond memories. Nay, I am Naraku. But I was born from Onigumo 50 years ago. Onigumo gave his body to the demons so that he may move again and be strong, particularly to be close to Kikiyo. In the end it took countless demons to create my body. Kikiyo was weak and there were plenty of demons in the region, all because she fell in love with a half-demon. In the end she intended to use the Shikon jewel for her own purposes; and then she was punished, as were you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha: "Bastard! You're to blame for everything that happened. You deceived Kikiyo and I. You tried to make us kill each other."

Naraku: "How was it that the trust you had for each other was so easily destroyed?"

Inuyasha: "What are you saying?"

Naraku: "Anger was what set you against each other. That was the true form of the trust you supposedly held for one another. Kikiyo was foolish. She should have saved herself and instead she chose death. If only she had understood, then she would have known the power of darkness. They say that the Shikon jewel shines brightest when it is tainted with malice."

That bastard. You were with Inuyasha on this one. He was a man who had once want to be with Kikiyo, but instead became a demon and destroyed her and Inuyasha. Even after she died he laughed it off and now he was talking about the jewel and it's shine, as if it came from the very madness he created. Yeah, he is a sick bastard.

Inuyasha: "Hey, Naraku? Wanna see something really scary? I'll split you from head to toe to show you what malice means."

Inuyasha then leapt in the air with Naraku to do battle, but Inuyasha was only able to grab the fur. Beneath the ruined cloak there was a rather human looking demon.

You: "Kaede, give me your bow."

She gave you the weapon, but there wasn't a chance to use it since Naraku unleashed a cloud of poisonous gas. As it got bigger, those of you on the ground were forced to flee. You had never seen Kaede run as fast as she did then.

Miroku: "Run!"

You: "What do you think we're doing? Wait! Where's Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's Pov (finally)

You landed in the center of the cloud as the gas began to take effect on your body.

Miroku: "It seems you have succumbed to my cloud of destruction. Farewell, Inuyasha."

You: "Not yet."

You found Tetsusaiga's handle and pulled it from the sheath. Your demon aura began to push the cloud away from you and even began to break down. Naraku turned to leave, and though your movements were slow, you found yourself able to bring Tetsusaiga down his back. Beneath the shirt you could clearly make out a spider shaped burn. Before another attack could be made he sucked in all the poisonous air around you, putting you off balance. By the time you could try again, he was gone and a large hole was left in his wake.

You: "He got away. He escaped me. NO! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!"

You were so mad! So angry! Your body's trembling wouldn't cease. It was his fault for everything; not yours, and not Kikiyo's. You yelled in anguish one more time before putting Tetsusaiga into the ground to wait for the tremors to stop.

Sorra: "Inuyasha?"

You: "He got away! I let him get away!"

Sorra: "No you didn't. He snuck away like the snake he is. You will get him next time."

You: "What makes you so sure?"

Sorra: "Because you have to...for Kikiyo."

You were shocked, but by looking at her your could tell why she seemed so different. She most certainly had become more calm over the last few months, but she was also very up lifting. You knew she wasn't a big fan of Kikiyo's, particularly after their battle for their soul, but it wasn't just that. She knew that you cared, and she cared about you enough to try and help. She really would fight beside you, she wouldn't abandon you, she would fight with you, for you. Sorra really is a wonderful friend, but why did it take so long on your part? Not being able to think of anything else a small smile made its way to your face.

You: "Yeah, for Kikiyo."

She gave you a hand to pull you up and you took it. The both of you shared a brief hug before heading back for the village. Once there Kaede started patching you up again, and an argument ensued.

You: "Why two more days?"

Sorra: "Because a lot of people just saw me recently and if I vanish they will suspect something is up. Just give me a couple more days and we'll be back to fighting demons together."

You: *blush* "Fine! Go then."

Sorra: "I knew you would understand."

She leaned down and kissed your forehead. As a result your face heated up even more.

Sorra: "You're right, Kaede. He does have a fever."

Kaede: "But I never asked-"

Sorra: "Bye."

She was out the door in an instant and none of your shouts phased her. She was great all around, you could probably never hate her, something rare for most creatures. She was...special to you, if you wanted to call it that.

Miroku: "Where's my kiss?"

You: "WATCH IT!"


	19. Mistaken Identity

Sorra's Pov

You were playing chess with your grandfather and eating an apple when Kagome ran in to the room.

Kagome: "He kissed her!"

Everyone gave her a WTF look. You had your mouth over the apple, ready to rip out another chunk, when Kagome spoke again.

Kagome: "Well?"

You took your bit, chewed, and swallowed.

You: "What the hell are you talking about?"

Inuyasha: "WAIT!"

Kagome: "No you two timing creep. Sorra, he kissed Kikiyo right in front of me after she told me right out that all she wanted was his heart."

Mom: "Awww."

Inuyasha: "How dare you say that!"

Kagome: "Please, if it wasn't for me she would have dragged you into the pit of hell, literally!"

Inuyasha: "Why are you so worked up about this?"

Kagome: " Because you and Sorra are together; and no dumb, zombie priestess, ex-girlfriend of yours is going to ruin it!"

Inuyasha: "What world do you live in? We aren't 'together'."

Kagome: "But what about-"

You: "Checkmate."

You had beaten grandpa again. Even they couldn't tell you had heard the entire conversation.

You: "I'll go get ready."

Inuyasha looked relived, but as usual Kagome had a hard time of letting things go. Both of them chased you up the stairs to your room, there Inuyasha was stopped cold.

You: "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha: "I've never seen your room before."

You: "Well come on in."

Inuyasha came in and is entranced by the crystals hanging next to your window. These are beside a wooden vanity with clothes hanging out and products sitting on the top. Across from that there is your bed covered in a sleek silver comforter. At the foot of the bed there is a closet and at the head of the bed there is a mahogany desk. No matter where you looked there was a mess to be seen. Shoes and clothes scattered throughout the room and papers covering the desk. However, there is one other thing that grabs Inuyasha's attention, a large corkboard that hung next to the bed. It was covered in pictures of family, friends, and your greatest moments.

You grabbed you always kept pack in case of emergencies. It was one of your newest accessories.

Inuyasha: "Who is that?"

You looked up from finding your dagger, and that other tennis shoe, to see who he was talking about. It was a man leaning against a tree, his arms were crossed over a green polo shirt. His hair was brown with lovely hazel eyes. Those eyes would change color in the light, especially when he smiled like he was in the picture. He commonly wore a terrible smirk, but it had been your birthday, he couldn't help but smile.

Inuyasha: "He your boyfriend?"

You: "That' my father."

Inuyasha: *shocked* "Oh, uh...sorry."

Kagome: "That's the best you can come up with?"

You: "It was taken a couple months before he was killed."

When no one said anything you finished putting on your shoes and slipped on your backpack.

You: "Well, that's everything. Ready to go?"

Inuyasha: "Uh, yeah..."

Kagome: "But he kissed her. You're not going to do anything about it? You should-"

You: "What? Pummel him? What good is that going to do, Kagome? Why are you thinking like that?"

Kagome: *crying* "It isn't fair! You haven't gone out with any other guy. Chiamu said you didn't even dance with one at the Ball, but he will just turn his back on you and kiss another girl without even think you at all. How can he be so cruel especially when you're-"

Your hand threw itself over her mouth. You couldn't bear the thought of Inuyasha hearing about your weakness. He relies on you too much. She could tell him that you loved him, and he could believe it or not, but when he hears of your end...there is no changing that. You remove your hand and look at her sternly.

You: "It's a choice, it's always a choice."

Kagome: "But why can't he chose right?"

You: *shrugs shoulders* "Cause he's Inuyasha."

Inuyasha: "Standing right here you know!"

Kagome: "You sang him a song and everything, in front of billions of people. How can you be so calm? How can you not feel anything?"

You: "Trust me, Kagome. It hurts, but I have other people relying on me other than Inuyasha, I'm focusing on them right now."

Inuyasha: "What song?"

You nod to Kagome and leave to let her dry her tears. Inuyasha didn't know what to say and so was left standing there speechless. You hugged the rest of your family goodbye. You made it outside to the well before Inuyasha caught up with you.

Inuyasha: "Sorra, about the kiss, I'm-"

You: "You're not sorry and don't pretend. Kikiyo was a big part of your life. You loved her and nothing, not even me, is going to change that."

Inuyasha: "Why do you have to be so damn understanding? I would like it better if you put up a fight about it."

You held on to his neck as you descended down the well. You made sure you said nothing.

Inuyasha: "Arrggh. Fine then don't talk about it!"

Silence. Starting up the well...

Inuyasha: "Say something!"

The top of the well...

Inuyasha: "INSULT ME DAMN YOU!"

With a sigh you turned around and threw your arms around him.

You: "You're so stupid."

You let go of him and started for the village. Inuyasha followed you screaming that "that wasn't good enough." You really had become more subdued lately. You were pretty sure it was one of the side effects of the jewel. And with all of the positive effects it has been having on you lately, you had considered keeping it. But you knew better, you knew the pain it has brought to everyone, and that it needed to be destroyed. Yeah it could have been the side effects...or the fact that you love Inuyasha a whole lot.

FF 2 Days

You: "You know where the jewel's origins are?"

Myoga: "Sort of. It's protected by a tribe of demon slayers. It is said that the jewel originally came from their village."

Inuyasha: "Bah! What's a few demon slayers? Let's hunt them down make them tell us."

Miroku: "Careful, Inuyasha. Demon slayers are not to be taken lightly."

Inuyasha: "Yeah, yeah. Where is the village anyway?"

Myoga: "Right here in this village, Lord Inuyasha. But be mindful that they are - My goodness."

Upon entering the gates we found hoards of dead demons littering the ground along with several human bodies. Weapons and teeth were scattered, or embedded, with the bodies. Clearly this was the demon slayer village. In the mouth of one demon was a small boy, a little younger then Sota, a boy had been trapped and used his dagger to gouge out the demon's eye.

You: "Even the children didn't survive. What happened here?"

Inuyasha: "Isn't it pretty obvious?-"

You: "No. I mean that dark pressing aura. A demon attack is one thing, but why does it feel so malevolent?"

Myoga: "A keen observation, Sorra, your powers as a priestess are growing. Something else was here and it was a very dark presence."

Inuyasha: "It was probably Naraku. But why would he take out a village of slayers?"

Myoga: "Opportunity."

You: "What do you mean?"

Myoga: "Well, as it just so happens their most powerful slayers have been called away to slay a spider demon."

Inuyasha: "And while the slayers were out he struck, the coward."

You: "I think that it is safe to say that there were some shards here too."

Miroku: "What makes you think that?"

You: "This shrine, it looks similar to the one Kaede showed me in the village."

A sudden roar erupted from above. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and you drew your own blade.

You: 'A left over demon?'

It landed directly in front of you. A giant cat demon with large orange eyes and fangs protruding drastically from its jaw. Clearly its powers came from fire because of the flames emitted from it's tail and feet. Inuyasha made ready to strike the roaring creature, but was intervened.

Myoga: "It's alright, Kirara. It's me, Myoga, and these are my friends. It's alright."

The demon cat must have understood Myoga because in one burst of flames the demon had shrunk. The fangs and flames were gone, and now...she was really freaking adorable.

You: "Awww!"

You scooped up the little demon and started to cuddle with it. When it cuddled back you smiled and even began to giggle a little.

Inuyasha: "What the hell?!"

You: "It's so cute."

Inuyasha: "You disgust me..."


	20. Warriors

Sorra's Pov

It was several hours later when you had finished burying the bodies of the villagers and gave them a prayer. It was then that it was decided to head for the castle where the remaining slayers had been summoned. It was bright and sunny, nothing particularly out of place; you were making good time, when a weapon struck the ground in front of Inuyasha. He leapt out of the way in time and the weapon returned to the hand of a young girl, a slayer.

Inuyasha: "What the hell?"

Slayer: "You will pay for what you did to my village!"

Inuyasha: "What are you talking about?"

The Slayer threw her weapon again. You could hear Miroku moving behind you. You turned away waiting for the wind tunnel, but a loud buzzing caught your attention. There were several insects in the air and in the middle of them all stood the white baboon, Naraku.

Miroku: "NARAKU!"

The insects had stopped Miroku from advancing, and this forced Inuyasha to dodge another of the Slayer's attacks.

Inuyasha: "What did I ever do to you?"

Slayer: "You went to my village and slaughtered my kin."

Inuyasha: "No I didn't."

Slayer: "Of course you did. Naraku saw you! You killed my people."

She threw the weapon again and Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga to block and ended up being pushed back even farther.

Shippo: "Inuyasha didn't destroy the village, Naraku must have lied to her."

You: "Shit!"

Miroku: "There are children present, Sorra. You shouldn't - "

You: "There's a shard in her back. Naraku is using her..."

In swift movements you knock an arrow and take aim.

You: "Naraku!"

He looks over in time to see you release the arrow. It flew past Sango and Inuyasha to connect with Naraku's cloak. It's obvious he dodged the initial attack, but that was what you had been banking on. Once it connected with Naraku there was a blinding light, stopping everything on the battlefield, except for you of course; you started running.

Naraku's Pov

What did that pathetic girl think she could accomplish with a little light show? Once the light vanished you noticed most of your insects were gone and so was the girl.

Inuyasha: "Sorra!"

Suddenly the swift shine of a blade came down and sliced your cloak open. You swiftly backed away to see the girl had made her attack while you had been blinded by the light. She looked pissed off you couldn't help, but smile.

You: "Have I upset you?"

She took off again and tried to land another blow, but you put up your sword, anticipating her attack.

You: "Do you really think you can beat me?"

Swords clashed and sparks flew. Between the two of you ground was constantly being won and lost, until she caught you in a moment of weakness and took off your hand with a quick heave. Thinking she had won, she put her blade up to your throat.

You: "Foolish, human."

Your severed hand snatched the jewel shard around her neck and returned to the stump on your arm. With your miasma you propelled yourself into the air, leaving Inuyasha and his friends to parish. Before you left you glanced back to see the girl collapse.

Miroku's Pov

She had truly fought like a warrior, but when she fell there was something terribly wrong. Inuyasha made it there before you did, but it didn't take much to see the blood. From her jaw to her stomach her body and clothes were stained with blood. What did Naraku do? She was unconscious, and she suddenly seemed so pale. In your own moment of shock it took you a while to realize Inuyasha was screaming.

Inuyasha: "SORRA!"

Miroku: "Inuyasha, I will go follow Naraku and finish this. Stay here with Sorra."

You took off, Inuyasha didn't even hear you. This was your chance, you could avenge everyone. All you had to do was run a little faster.

Sango's Pov

The young girl had blinded you temporarily, but when you came back to your senses you saw her battling Naraku. Why were they so focused on Naraku? Eventually the girl fell and there was blood everywhere. You hadn't expected this from Naraku. It was even more shocking when you saw Inuyasha go to the girl's aid – he really seemed worried about her. Naraku lifted off the ground and took off. Kilala was nearby and called her over.

You: "Follow him if he does anything strange kill him."

She growled slightly before following Naraku and the monk. Now it was just you and Inuyasha.

You: "Let's finish this, Inu-"

He was holding the human girl. A shield was your first thought, but then you saw the tears on his face fall.

Sorra's Pov

You: "Inu…yasha?"

Inuyasha: "Sorra! What happened?"

You: "He attacked and…he took the jewel."

Inuyasha: "He will pay! I swear it!"

You: "I can't really see. What's going on?"

Inuyasha: "Miroku went after Naraku. Myoga and Shippo are around here somewhere."

You: "We need to go so you can help Miroku."

Inuyasha: "We need to get you somewhere safe."

You: "There's no time. Just take me with you."

Inuyasha: "I can't risk it."

You: 'I'll be fine I promise."

Your vision finally cleared and you could see the tears streaming down his face. Behind him lodged into the ground was Tetsusaiga. It was the honest truth; I felt fine because the jewel had been holding back the blood, but I did feel extremely exhausted. Inuyasha was trying to wipe away the tears, but he still had to sound tough.

Inuyasha: "Alright, but you had better be right."

As he tried to move he was painfully careful as he tried to move you without hurting you. He held you close as he grabbed the Tetsusaiga and placed it back in its seethe. He slowly moved you onto his back when a voice finally spoke.

Slayer: "Let me go with you."

Inuyasha: "Not a chance. You wanted to kill me a little while ago, remember?"

Slayer: "I know, but you care for her, this human. Why would you kill my clan to become a full-fledged demon if you care for humans? If something is truly amiss and Naraku has misled me, please let me help you to defeat him."

You: 'Climb aboard."

Despite Inuyasha's harsh remarks about carrying humans she climbs onto his back and took off.

You: "What's your name?"

Slayer: "I'm Sango."

You: "I'm Sorra."

Sango: "So I heard."

You: "What?"  
Sango: "When you fell, Inuyasha yelled your name."

Inuyasha: "I did not yell, I simply called to her."

Sango: "Sure you did."


End file.
